The Heartstealer
by TheGirlyDJ
Summary: For as long as she could remember, she had been hungry. It didn't matter how much she ate, it didn't matter what she ate. She was always hungry. Hungry and hated. And now, she knew why. Who knew the reason she was always hungry was because she had inherited both her parents peculiar taste in food? Also, who knew humans tasted so good? The Heart, even more so.
1. A Starting Tale

Seven years ago, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, was attacked by a demon know as the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Many people, shinobi and civilians alike, were killed in the attack. The shinobi trying to fight the fox and the civilians trying to get to safety, until the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, was able to kill it at the cost of his own life.

Except, the Kyuubi hadn't died. As a being made out of pure chakra, it couldn't be killed, only sealed. And so it was, in a newborn baby girl with crimson hair, bright blue eyes and six whisker marks on her cheeks.

She also had a pair of dark blue - almost black - cat ears on top of her head, a matching cat tail, slitted pupils, sharp teeth and claws, though Kushina had hidden them underneath a powerful genjutsu tied to an array of seals that would last until the seal itself broke.

Minato and his girlfriend, Uzumaki Kushina, had found the little girl after they had run out to help fight the fox, her tiny body wrapped in nothing but a light pink blanket with the name 'Cheshire' embroidered on the corner with bright blue string, looking as if she had only just been born a few hours earlier.

Minato had then done the only thing he could do to stop the fox, and used the Shiki Fuin, a jutsu that required the soul of it's user to work, to seal the Yang half of the Kyuubi into Cheshire and the Yin half into himself. He was dying on the ground, Kushina having already died from blood loss after getting impaled by the fox's claw when it tried to take out Cheshire, when his predecessor, the Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen, found him and little Cheshire, prompting him to give the old man one last request.

For Cheshire to be seen as the hero she was for holding the fox at bay and to give her the last name Uzumaki, since Kushina had wanted to adopt the tiny child if they had survived this mess.

He only just heard Hiruzen agree in a slightly shaky voice before the youngest Hokage Konoha had ever had took his final breath, dying with a peaceful smile on his face.

A few days later, when they had buried the dead, the newly reinstated Sandaime Hokage announced the truth of the fox's disappearance to the village, holding up the young Cheshire for the crowd to see as he repeated the Yondaime Hokage's finale request.

And well… We all know how _that_ turned out, don't we?

* * *

"There it is!"

"Kill the demon!"

Uzumaki Cheshire was running through the dark streets at a fast pace, desperate to get away from the people chasing her for reasons unknown to her.

They always did this on her birthday, October 10th, and her 7th birthday was no exception.

For as long as she could remember, she had been hated by the villagers, she herself having no idea why at all. I mean, sure, she played pranks, but she only did that to the people who were mean to her in the first place!

There was only one other thing she could think of that would make them hate her so much. The problem was that, as far as she knew, no one knew about her rather strong… Urges.

Specifically the urges she had rather randomly during the day to rip the hearts of others right out of their chests and eat it while it was still warm.

Yeah… Not the most comforting of things to know, that a 7 year old girl had these kinds of urges, but she couldn't help it! Ever since she bit one of the people trying beat her up on her 4th birthday, she'd wanted to taste human flesh again and had wondered how the other parts of the body tasted like, especially the heart.

The shouts of the mob chasing her brought her back to reality, encouraging her to run faster so they didn't catch her.

Eventually she took a wrong turn and ended up in a dead end.

She panicked, realising she didn't have time to run back out of the ally, not with how close the mob was to her.

She turned around, freezing in fear when she locked eyes with the apparent leader of the mob. She stared in horror as she realised the man was a chuunin, not a civilian.

The chuunin grinned cruelly at her.

"Nowhere to run now, _demon_."

The man spat out the insult with venom practically dripping off of it, making her flinch back and press herself against the back wall of the alley.

"W-Why are you doing this? I haven't done anything to you!"

The chuunin sneered at her, as did all the people behind him.

"Putting up that innocent act won't help you, demon!"

The mob began to advance on her, ill intent clear in their eyes, before she closed her eyes tightly and curled into herself, waiting for the sharp pain of a kunai.

But it never came.

"W-Who the fuck are you!?"

The chuunin's panicked voice made her open one of her eyes slightly, before the sight in front of her made her open both her eyes in shock.

There was a boy in front of her, a young man really, blocking the chuunin's kunai from reaching her with the help of a bloody hatchet, a second one clutched in his other hand. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans, a pair white and blue sneakers, black gloves and some kind of brown jacket with the hood up. His skin was pale white and his eyes were covered by a pair of orange tinted goggles. Over his mouth, he wore a metal mouthguard, a design on it that made it look like a grinning mouth.

The man twitched violently, a loud and disturbing 'crack' coming from his neck as he did, his brown hair falling over his goggles.

The chuunin flinched at the sound, moving when the man swung the hatchet, forcing the chuunin to jump back and away from him.

The man crocked his head, eyes gleaming from behind his goggles.

"Me? People call me Ticci Toby."

She got the feeling the man's mouth had started to mimic that of the mouthguard he wore.

"They also call me a killer."

With that the man jumped at the mob, hatchets swinging as he laughed hysterically.

She could only stare in shock as the insane man started to completely _massacre_ the mob, hacking them to pieces as they screamed, the few ninja in it trying to fight him off, but to no avail. It was as if he couldn't feel the stabs inflicted upon him by the kunai.

After what felt like an eternity, the man stopped hacking and laughing, standing in the small sea of corpses that had once been a murderous mob.

She breath a sigh of relief, for some reason she had been more scared for him than of him.

That didn't stop her from stiffening however, when the man turned around to look at her when he heard her quiet sigh.

The man stared at her for a few moments, before walking towards her.

She looked at him, weary but not really afraid. She felt as if she had seen him before, she just couldn't remember where. Besides, according to the entire village, she was a monster, and she had heard one of the now dead people in the mob call this man a 'monster' too. And in her mind, monsters stick together.

The man stopped in front of her, crouching down to her eye level to stare at her through his orange goggles.

After a bit of tense staring, she grew curious.

She looked at the man with morbid curiosity in her deep blue eyes.

"Why didn't you kill me Mister?"

The man twitched again, the loud crack his arm emitted not scaring her at all as she stared into the eyes of the man that had saved her from what would for sure had been a very painful beating.

The man didn't answer her question, only staring at her some more before finally talking.

"What's your name kid? How old are you?"

She blinked up at him, a little confused at his question, but answering it nonetheless.

"It's Cheshire, Mister. Uzumaki Cheshire. I just turned 7 today."

* * *

Toby froze when he heard the girl's name and age, his eyes going wide behind his goggles as he looked at the Lost-Now-Found child of the woman he considered his older sister.

When Maddie had asked him if he needed to get away from Jeff and his bullshit, he had taken her up on her offer immediately, wanting to blow off some steam after the killer's constant belittling, and Slendy hadn't had a job for him to go on.

Of course Maddie, being Maddie, had used the opportunity to prank him a little, and had sent him to another dimension, cheerfully warning him to look out for the ninjas before sending him on his way.

When he landed, he had immediately started cursing Maddie under his breath, before getting up and deciding to explore the village Maddie had dropped him in, taking off his mouthguard and goggles to help him seem less inconspicuous.

He had discovered the village was in the middle of some sort of festival he found out was called the 'Kyuubi Festival' whatever the hell that meant.

He explored some more, trying out some of the many stalls around the village. After a while, he heard the tell tale sounds of people yelling in anger, before a head of blood red hair ran past him, quickly followed by a mob of angry people, each and every one of them in possession of some sort of sharp object.

He had looked at the people around him, noticing right away that none of them seemed inclined to do anything about the mob, some of them even grabbing the nearest sharp object and joining the mob in it's chase.

Curious as to what could have possibly gained the ire of so many people, he started following the mob, sticking to the shadows as to remain unseen.

When he finally caught up with the mob, he had gone from shocked to confused to murderess in less than 10 seconds.

The person they were chasing was nothing more than a little girl who couldn't be more than 5 at the most! The mob had cornered her in a back alley, one of the men leading the thing advancing on the girl, clearly intent on hurting her with the weirdly shaped knife he held in his hand.

Toby didn't really remember what exactly he had done, but all of a sudden he was standing in a small sea of corpses, his blood covered hatchets clutched tightly in his hands, when he heard a quiet sigh coming from behind him, making him turn around to look at the little girl he had saved as she stiffened slightly in the dark alley.

After walking over to her, crouching down and looking her over for any injuries, he couldn't help but feel like he had seen her before, a long time ago.

He stayed like that for a while, just looking at the girl and trying to remember where he had seen her, before her quiet voice broke him out of his trance.

'Why didn't you kill me' rang in his head for a bit, before he had finally asked her what her name and age was.

Which lead to this moment and to him finally realising where he had seen her before.

On the day she was born and the day Eyeless Jack and Mad Madeline Hatter finally became parents.

* * *

Hi.

I have been hit by a severe case of Writer's Block (And yes, it requires capitals) in regards to Trapped Freedom and The Ones That Once Was, and I feel terrible for it.

I have also been hit with a sudden fascination of Creepypasta, especially Eyeless Jack, and this plot bunny was born!

It's basically about an OC Creepypasta I have made that's based on B/Berserker from The Ones That Once Was (Only here she is not a two year old, but a grown woman(Still a cannibal though)) and Eyeless Jack having a kid, and that kid somehow ends up in the Narutoverse and takes the place of Naruto.

My mind scares me sometimes.

Anyway, I am sorry that I haven't updated my other stories and I am working on it. I just hope writing this will help me a bit in that regard.

See Ya - TheGirlyDJ.


	2. A Tearful Reunion

She frowned softly, looking at the calendar hanging on the wall, the date it showed causing her frown to deepen in confusing and worry.

It had been two days since she had sent Toby of to the 'Narutoverse' as many fans of the series called it, and she hadn't heard a pip from him since. She knew he was perfectly capable of coming back to the Mansion on his own without any help from her, but he hadn't.

Usually, it would take Toby only a few hours to cool off, sometime a day, but never this long.

She only hoped nothing had happened to him.

She felt a pair of warm arms sneakily wrap themselves around her waist and arms, a hot mouth latching onto her neck and sucking on it gently, causing her to moan quietly at the feeling and try to wiggle her arms free from the embrace.

"Something's bothering you."

She shivered slightly at the words being murmured against her neck, the sharp teeth of her lover lightly grazing her skin.

"Toby's been gone for a while."

Her partner hummed slightly, his mouth moving from her neck to her jaw, butterfly kisses following it's path as it traveled up to her human ear, nibbling lightly on the shell.

"You worried?"

She nodded, holding in another quiet moan at the feeling of his hot breath in her ear.

"He's usually only gone for a few hours, not two days."

She looked at him when she felt him shift behind her, leaning back so she could lock with his eyeless gaze.

"What if something's happened to him?"

Jack looked at her, his empty eye sockets taking in her worried face as her ears and tail twitched with anxiety.

He place a calming hand on her head, scratching her cat ears and making her give a deep throated purr.

"I'm sure he's fine Maddie. Toby can take care of himself."

She still looked worried.

"I know, but still…"

She gave a slight yelp as she was abruptly moved, her back lightly hitting the bed as Jack hovered above her, a smirk on his grey lips that showed of his shark like teeth.

She huffed at him, giving him a slight glare that only caused his smirk to widen.

"Is this really the time?"

He chuckled at her slightly annoyed question, leaning down and pressing his lips to hers in a fierce kiss.

She couldn't resist the moan that came out of her mouth, wrapping her arms around Jack's neck and pulling him closer, allowing his tongue to enter her mouth when he licked her bottom lip.

Knowing exactly where this was going she broke the kiss, only for Jack to once again lacth onto her neck, sucking harshly on her pulse point and making her moan as she squirmed, trying to get out from under him before this escalated and they would be stuck here for the rest of the day.

Jack wasn't having any of that however, taking both of her wrists in one of his hands and putting them up over her head, making it impossible for her to move as he lifted his head to smirk at her again, his empty eye sockets somehow gleaming with mischief.

She glared at him.

"Jack, I'm not in the mood."

Jack simply grinned, his hand, which she hadn't noticed until now, lifting the crop top she had been wearing up and over her head, before using it to tied up her hands, leaving her upper body exposed and allowing Jack to remove his hand from her wrists as he stared at her chest with a hungry look in his eyeless gaze.

She scowled at him, knowing perfectly well he knew she wouldn't rip up her shirt like she would have done if it had been anything else binding her hands together.

Jack just smirked, before leaning down and taking one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking lightly on the pink bud.

She moaned, unable to hold it back, as Jack grabbed her other breast, squeezing it tightly and rolling the hard bud between his thumb and fore finger. She started panting as Jack worked on her breasts, the hand he wasn't using sliding down her body to the edge of her sleeping shorts, his thumb hooking under the band and slowly pulling them down...

*BANG BANG*

Jack released her breasts with a 'pop', rising up so he was straddling her and turning his head to glare at the door with none existent eyes.

"What!?"

The growl in his words were clear as they heard the voice of Jeff coming from the other side of the door.

"If you two are done fucking like a pair of horny rabbits, Toby's waiting for you in the lounge. Says it's important."

Her ears perked up at hearing Toby was back, wiggling to get Jack's attention and giving him a pointed glare when he looked at her.

Jack sighed, clearly seeing he wasn't going to get what he wanted at the moment, moving down and untying her hands as she answered Jeff.

"Tell him we'll be down in a minute!"

Her enhanced senses picked up Jeff's grunt of conformation as they heard his footsteps move away from the door.

"And here I hoped he would be gone a little while longer."

She glared at him as he smirked, snatching her shirt from his hands and standing up, walking over to her closet to get some clothes to wear other than her sleep wear.

"You did to and you know it."

She blushed a bit, grumbling under her breath about horny bastards as she listened to Jack's quite snickers.

* * *

Toby wringed his hands together in excited nervousness as he waited for Maddie and E.J to come down, the other Creeps currently in the Mansion all sitting around the lounge, all of them looking at him in curiosity and slight worry.

This included: BEN Drowned, Laughing Jack, Sally, Masky, Hoodie, Smile Dog, Slenderman and Jeff the Killer, the last one currently walking down the stairs, grumbling.

"They say they'll be down in a minute."

Toby nodded, shifting his weight from one foot to another.

" _What is it you wish to tell them Toby?_ "

Toby jumped at the question, turning to look at Slendy as the faceless entity looked at him with (What he assumed was) curiosity.

Toby gave him a shaky smile.

"I-It's a l-long st-story and I'd rather n-not have to te-tell it t-twice."

Slendy nodded, understanding his reasons, sipping on his tea.

' _Come to think of it, how can he drink? He doesn't have a mouth, shouldn't the tea just fall off his face…?_ '

"Toby!"

The shout was all the warning he got before he was tackled by a blur of pink, blue and black.

He hit the ground with an 'uff!' looking at the head of pink and bright blue in front of him, the black furred cat ears twitching in the messy hair as the owner of the head snuggled into his chest, a loud purr coming from her throat.

He smiled slightly.

"Hey Maddie."

Maddie raised her head, her bright blue eyes looking him over as she gave him a smile, showing of her sharp teeth, before she scowled at him, pulling at his cheek.

"Where have you been?! Do you have _any_ idea how worried I was?!"

Toby winced slightly as Maddie got off him, standing up and offering her hand for him to take, helping him stand up again before she turned around and walked over to E.J who was sitting in a chair a bit away, his blue mask on his face and dripping with black goo from the eye holes, wearing his black hoodie and black jeans, the hood down and showing off his dark red hair.

Maddie sat on E.J's lap, looking at Toby with curious eyes.

"So, what's so important?"

Toby looked at them, slightly unsure of how to say this.

"I… I-I t-think…"

He took a deep breath, steeling his nerves and just saying it as it was.

"I think I found Cheshire."

Toby watched as Maddie's eyes grew wide and tears slowly started to form in her eyes as Eyeless Jack tightened his hold on her, BEN started to flicker and glitch, Laughing Jack fell out of his chair, Sally dropped her bear Charlie, Masky and Hoodie froze, Jeff's jaw dropped and Slender's tea cup shattered into pieces.

" ** _WHAT!?_** "

* * *

She looked around nervously, the tall trees of the forest surrounding her as she waited for Toby like he had told her to.

After she had told him her name and how old she was, he had just stared at her for a while, a sort of dumbfounded air around while he did so, before he was shaken out of his stupor by the sounds of screams as people finally discovered the bloody massacre. Luckily for them, the back of the alley was so dark it made them impossible to see them unless they were actively looking for them.

Toby had then picked her up, carrying her away from the blood soaked alley. Surprisingly, she hadn't objected, only asking him to drop by her apartment so she could get some things before the villagers burned it down like they did every year.

Her words had caused him to stiffen slightly but he had done as she asked, following her directions to her apartment.

They had reached it in record time for her, jumping in through the window her manager had left open to allow people who wanted to harm her easier access to her apartment. She had them gone into her bedroom as Toby looked around in her apartment, removing a loose floorboard and taking out a small bag she had hidden there which held all of her prized possessions, also taking some clothes from the closet before walking back to Toby and letting him take her away from the apartment to who knows where.

Just in time to, because just as they left they spotted another mob of people all walking towards her apartment, all of them carrying torches.

She didn't really remember much after that, having fallen asleep not long after as the events of the day caught up with her, causing her to feel exhausted beyond belief. Toby had noticed and told her to go to sleep, whispering comforting words in her ears as the combination of exhaustion, warmth and the rocking movements of Toby body as he ran lulled her into a deep sleep.

When she'd woken up, she was surprised to find herself lying on a futon in a forest with a warm blanket draped over her, Toby sitting by a fire not far away, carefully roasting a rabbit over the flames, along with something else she didn't recognise.

He looked up, his mouthguard and goggles off, allowing her to see the gruesome scar on his left cheek, the one that showed his teeth, as if his cheek had almost completely melted off.

She'd stared at the scar for a bit, before Toby had broken her out of her trance by handing her the unidentifiable object his had been roasting, telling her to eat it since she must be hungry.

She'd complied, not terribly excited, since she doubted that the unknown piece of meat would be able to sate the hunger she had constantly felt for as long as she could remember.

The second she'd bitten into the meat Toby had handed her, she was overwhelmed by the taste. It was amazing! It was like nothing she had ever tasted before and she completely devoured the meat in no time at all. As she licked off what remained of the mystery meat off of her fingers, she realised the hunger in her stomach had dimmed somewhat. Not a lot by a long shot, but certainly more than she was use to.

She'd looked up at Toby when she heard him laugh quietly, a question in her eyes, both because of his laugh and because she wanted to know if he had more of that meat.

Toby'd simply continued to chuckle, before sobering and looking at her with a faraway look in his eyes.

After a bit, he'd started talking.

"M-My name is T-Ticci Toby, but you a-already knew t-that."

She'd nodded.

"You w-want t-to know why I-I d-didn't kill y-you?"

Toby'd sighed as she nodded again.

"I-I don't l-like seeing kids g-get h-hurt and I t-think you might be l-like m-me."

He'd looked at her with something she couldn't identify burning in his eyes.

She hadn't said anything after he said that, just staring at him with her mouth hanging open in shock.

She'd shaken out of her stupor, hope and slight suspicion in her voice as she asked him why he thought _she_ was like _him_.

He'd shrugged slightly, putting his hands behind his head as he gave her a look.

"Well for one thing, you didn't start screaming when I was killing all those people. And second…"

Here he'd given her a mischievous smirk.

"I just gave you some flesh I hacked off of one of those people that were chasing you. Seeing as how some of the people I l-live with are cannibals to, I'd say the fact you just ate it up in less t-than a minute shows that you'd fit right in."

She'd been shocked for all of five seconds before realising it made a lot of sense. She'd never been able to quell the hunger she always felt, no matter what or how much she ate, she was always hungry. The only thing she'd never eaten was human, for obvious reasons, even though she had wanted to do so for a while now. She also wasn't all that concerned about that fact she liked eating human flesh like a monster because, well…

She already was a monster. At least, according to almost the entire village she was and she knew perfectly well nothing was ever going to make them change their minds about her in that regard. So what was one more, legitimate, reason for to them to call her a monster?

After _that_ revelation, Toby had taken her back to the village, telling her to come back to the clearing they had been in at around midnight, where he would come back with some of his friends so they could see if she really was like them or just somebody who had a bizarre taste for human flesh.

And so here she was, waiting in a dark forest for a man that could very well kill her if she wasn't what he thought she was, pulling her orange jacket closer to her in an effort to ward of the chill as a thick fog started to invellop the area.

She shivered, looking around her suspiciously as the fog got even thicker and she started to get the feeling someone was watching her.

"Toby?"

She heard a twig snap behind her, making her jump and turn around, only to relax when she saw Toby come into her field of vision from beyond the fog, his mouthguard on and goggles off as his eyes smile at her.

"H-Hey there Cheshire. Sorry for s-scaring y-you."

She huffed, pouting as she crossed her arms and looked away with a blush forming on her cheeks.

"I wasn't scared."

Toby chuckled when her embarrassed grumple reached his ears.

"Ch-Cheshire? Kitten?"

The quiet, desperate whisper caused her to turn her head back in Toby's direction and she couldn't help, but stare at the woman walking out from somewhere behind him.

It wasn't that she was really scary or disfigured or anything, it's just that… She felt like she knew her, even more so than when she had first seen Toby.

The woman had bright pink hair that was streaked with bright blue and set up in pigtails, the colour visible even under the pale light of the moon. Her eyes were the same bright cerulean blue she only ever saw in the mirror and her pupils slitted like a cats. On her head was a black top hat with a dark purple band, the hat framed by a pair of black cat ears on top of her head, a matching tail flicking about behind her. She was wearing what looked like a dark pink, somewhat tattered shirt that had been ripped apart at the front so it had to be tied together again right under her bust for it to be acceptable to be worn in public. A pair of knee length shorts clung to her legs, the main colour dark blue, but with patches of purple, pink, black and red sewn onto them, like she had patched up holes in them only to use the wrong colour. Her feet were protected by a pair of black shoes that were clearly designed for speed.

The woman was looking at her with misty eyes, her sharp-looking teeth displayed in a trembling smile as she slowly walked towards her.

Cheshire stared up at the woman with curious eyes as she crouched in front of her, coming down to her eye level.

The woman seemed to hesitate, before wrapping her arms around her and pulling her against her chest, sticking her nose in her hair and taking a deep breath, taking in her scent.

The woman froze for a few seconds as her scent hit her, before she slowly started to tremble, quiet sob coming out of her not long after.

Cheshire looked at the woman in alarm as she lifted her face out of her hair, giving her a bright, tearful smile before looking back in Toby's direction, making Cheshire jump slightly, a bit startled as she noticed there was more people there then when she last looked.

The woman took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down as she looked at a man in black clothes and a blue mask with something black dripping from the eye holes.

"It's her Jack, it's really her!"

The woman sobbed in happiness as she stood up and turned towards the group, Cheshire still in her grasp as the man, Jack, quickly walked over to them, tripping slightly on the air in his haste to reach them.

Cheshire looked at the man in confusion before the woman turned her in her arms, making her face her as she looked at her with teary eyes.

The woman cupped her cheek, smile still in place..

"Who are you?"

Cheshire was confused beyond belief. Who were these people? Why was the woman crying?

The woman gave a broken laugh as a second pair of arms wrapped themselves around her and the child in her arms, the body they belonged to also shaking slightly.

"I'm Madeline sweetheart, and this is Jack."

Cheshire looked at the man in the blue mask, then back at the woman.

"We're your parents."

In her defence, fainting in shock had seemed like a perfectly logical reaction at the time.

* * *

Maddie started laughing when she saw Cheshire faint when what she had just told her sank in, her brain probably not able to handle the realisation that she actually had family.

She looked at Jack as she heard him chuckle quietly at their daughter's reaction, just in time to see him remove his mask and look at the child in her arms with affection in his eyeless gaze.

" _Madeline._ "

She looked at Slendy as he started walking over to them.

"What is it Slendy?"

Slendy stopped in front of them and she got the impression he was frowning as he looked at her daughter.

" _I sense something… Off, about your child Madeline. Do you think you know what it might be?_ "

She looked down at her knocked out daughter with a frown, before it clicked and she looked at Toby.

"Toby, you said she said her last name was 'Uzumaki' right?"

Toby nodded.

"Y-Yeah, s-she introduced herself as 'U-Uzumaki Cheshire'. Why?"

She didn't answer him, instead turning to Slendy, who was still looking at Cheshire with a frown.

"If what I think happened happened, which it probably did, then in this version of the 'Narutoverse' as it is so fondly called, Uzumaki Naruto was never born on October 10th, but the Kyuubi still got loose somehow. When Cheshire was…"

She took a deep breath as Jack placed a hand on her shoulder, trying not to let the memories of that awful day get to her.

"When Cheshire was taken, she was most likely sent here on the day the Kyuubi attacked and took Naruto's place as the jinchuuriki, which quite literally means 'Power of Human Sacrifice', of the Kyuubi, since Naruto wasn't born this time."

She looked at Slender again.

"What you're sensing is probably the Kyuubi, since it was sealed inside of her when she became a jinchuuriki."

Slender stopped frowning, now just looking at the child with a blank face.

Then they heard a sigh in their minds.

" _If that's the case, then I'm afraid she can't come back with us._ "

Maddie and Jack both froze, before a wave of Killer Intent washed over the clearing, causing everyone but Slendy, who had the most aimed at him, to take a step back.

" **WHAT!?** "

* * *

Hi.

I honestly have _no_ idea how this chapter got so long. It was entirely unintentional, I assure you.

The start of the chapter also surprised me, but it felt right to do it like that, so shut up.

Hope there wasn't to much exposition in this and have a good day.

See Ya - TheGirlyDJ.


	3. A Giant Flashback

**Warning:** This chapter contains gore and slight swearing. Read at your own risk.

* * *

It had been almost five years since Cheshire first met her parents and things had only gone up for her from there.

Gone were the little girl who was always scared and starving, and in her place was a confident, snarky, sadistic and cruel, cold blooded _killer_.

Not that anybody in the village knew that of course. Most of them still saw her as nothing more than an annoying pest that needed to be put down, though the attacks had dwindled to an almost nonexistent level after she finally snapped and went on a minor killing spree when she was nine, killing a small family in a gory and brutal fashion.

Of course, she didn't stop there, killing those unfortunate enough to be outside whenever she was hungry and subsequently making almost the entire village population terrified of going out after dark in fear that they would be her next victim, the only exception being the shinobi of the village, as they were confident in their ability to fight her off.

The Heartstealer, they called her. A testimony to her preference for the human heart when it came to food, though it had started out like that because her victims were almost always missing their heart after she'd killed them.

She remembered the day she finally snapped and became a full Creep like it was yesterday.

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 _She groaned softly, blinking her eyes open._

'Damn, what the hell hit me?'

 _Her Kaa-san hadn't been all that pleased when she found out Jeff hadn't bothered to censor his language around her, but had settled for pranking him for a week instead of horribly maiming him like she had wanted to before_ _her daughter had talked her out of it._

 _She tried to speak but all that came out of her mouth was a muffled sound and she realised she had been gagged. A quick tug of her limbs confirmed she had been tied up as well._

 _She looked around, trying to find out where she was. It looked like a basement of sorts, the only light source a small lightbulb hanging from the ceiling. Her hands was chained to the wall above her head and her feet tied together with rope._

 _"Hey guys! The demon is awake!"_

 _Her head shot up to look at the man that had yelled, who was sitting on a chair in the corner of the room and giving her a sick grin she had only ever seen on her father's face, and only ever aimed at his victims, never at her._

 _She didn't remember much after two more men came down to the basement beyond the pain. The pain of them torturing her, stabbing her and punching her._

 _And then, she felt something snap._ Violently _._

 _Then, she started giggling, freaking the men out slightly and making one of them ask her what was so funny._

 _She looked at them, a smile starting to stretch her face as her giggling slowly evolved into hysterical laughter and she had to look down again._

 _She laughed and laughed and couldn't stop as she felt one of the seals on her weakening the longer she laughed._

 _Unfortunately, depending on how you look at it, it wasn't the seal on the Kyuubi that was weakening, but the one that hid her true from._

 _Suddenly, the seal shattered like weak glass and her from started to shimmer._

 _Her smile widened to the point it reached her human ears, sharp teeth taking the place of her human ones. Her pupils slitted and her blue eyes darkened slightly. A pair of dark blue cat ears appeared on top of her head, slightly over her still present human ears. A matching tail started to flicker lazily behind her and her nails sharpened into claws._

 _She could feel her muscles becoming stronger along with her senses, her new ears taking in every little sound, her nose every little smell and she could practically taste the blood in the air._

 _She started leaning forward and pulling at the chain holding her hands, the thick metal creaking loudly under the strain of her newfound strength._

 _Before the men could fully process what was happening, the chain broke with a loud snapping sound, falling to the floor and freeing her hands._

 _She used the claws on her hands to cut the rope around her ankles, the sharp appendages sliding through the thick material like a hot knife through butter._

 _She stood up, slowly raised her head to look at the three men, her eyes almost overflowing with the insanity she now possessed as she swayed from side to side with slow movements, her to big grin stretching her face and allowing them to see her sharpened teeth._

 _The three men started to panic, one of them even stupid enough to try and stab her with the knife he still held in his hand._

 _She casually dodged around the knife, grabbing his wrist and breaking it in one smooth movement, relishing in the pained scream he let out as he let go of the knife and dropped to the floor._

 _She grabbed the knife before it hit the ground, holding it to her face and studying it, smile momentarily gone._

 _It was a thin kitchen knife, like the one you would use to cut a filet, the handle black and the blade shiny._

 _Her eyes flickered to the man on the ground when she saw him try move away out the corner of her eye, before flicking back to the knife._

 _Her smile returned and she started cackling._

 _She rushed at the man still on the ground, who didn't react fast enough to avoid the knife now lodged in his shoulder._

 _The man let out a roar of pain, his non broken hand grabbing onto hers to try and stop her._

 _It didn't hinder her at all as she simply pulled the knife out again only to stab him in a different place, this time his left biceps._

 _She continued to stab the man until long after he had stopped breathing, blood decorating the floor, the walls, even the ceiling, before she finally stopped, turning to the other two who had been to shocked to move while she slaughtered their friend._

 _She grinned at them before pouncing on them to, swiftly stabbing the man to the right in the heart, killing him almost instantly, turning to the last man as the man she had stabbed fell to the ground._

 _The brown haired man quickly backed away from her, tripping over something on the ground and falling on his backside, where he continued to crawl away from her, still facing her direction._

 _She slowly advanced on him, insane smile still in place as she locked with his wide and fear filled eyes._

 _The man whimpered as his back hit the wall, his wide eyes frozen on her as she stopped in front of him, knife held limply at her side and dripping with crimson blood._

 _"P-Please, mercy!"_

 _She tilted her head, staring at the brunette._

 _"Mercy?" She whispered, as if the term was foreign to her._

 _She sneered, leaning in so she was nose to nose with the man._

 _"Why show you mercy, when I was never show any myself?"_

 _The man opened his mouth, presumably to scream, but all that came out of his mouth was blood as he looked down at the knife now imbedded in his chest and his eyes rolled back in his head, body growing still within seconds._

 _She panted as she stared at the still warm corpse, pulling the knife out and letting blood flow out of the gash._

 _Now that she had calmed down from her killing induced high, she realised she was even hungrier then before. It clawed at her stomach and her throat screamed in thirst._

 _She turned to the door, opening it with the hand with the least blood on it and started silently walking upstairs._ _She looked around the quaint house, trying to find the exit when a smell hit her._ _Her head snapped in the direction of the smell, her eyes dilating a she sniffed the air again, getting more of the delicious smell._

 _She felt drool gather in her mouth as she walked in the direction of the smell, her footsteps completely silent in the quiet house._ _She stopped when she saw a white mask one the ground, the bottom half and some of the edges under the strings smashed of and the shards lying around it._

 _She bent down, picking up the porcelain mask and studying it for a bit._

 _It would be bad if someone recognised her, wouldn't it?_

 _She put the mask on and walked over to a mirror on the wall, looking at her reflection in the clear surface._

 _The mask fit her just fine, covering up the distinctive whisker like marks on her cheeks perfectly._ _She smiled, the wide grin going to her human ears and only just fitting in the space the broken edges had made._

 _She then frowned at her red hair, the colour a dead giveaway to her identity, and started concentrating, letting her instincts guide her on what to do._ _She watched her hair slowly lighten into a dark orange colour, a few streaks of dark pink appearing in it as well._ _She smiled again, happy with her new look before once returning to her current objective: Finding the source of the drool inducing smell._

 _She found herself in front of a partially open door, silently opening it the rest of the way and peaking inside._

 _It was a bedroom, the master one if she wasn't mistaken. There was a few bookshelves scattered around the room, a desk in one corner and a big bed in the other._

 _On the bed there was a woman, sleeping soundly in a white nightgown._

 _Her nose twitched. The delicious smell was coming from the woman!_

 _She quietly closed the door again, walking over to the bed and silently jumping up on the footboard, staring down at the woman from above._

 _She studied her for a bit, eyes locking onto the light rise and fall of her chest._

 _What did the heart taste like? She knew what flesh tasted like, but would the heart taste better?_

 _And what about Mama and Papa? Are they hungry right now? Do they have enough food?_

 _She ponder these questions for a while, before she noticed the woman was starting to move._

 _She waited for the woman to notice her as her brown eyes blearily blinked open, looking around the room for something._

 _The woman's eyes suddenly landed on her and they widened, her mouth opening to scream. She was quicker though._

 _She sneered, pouncing the woman and clamming her hand over her mouth and silencing her, holding up the knife when she started to struggle._

 _The woman froze, her eyes locked on the knife hovering above her._

 _"Shhh~ Be quiet now, wouldn't want your child to walk in now, would we?"_

 _She was honestly guessing when she asked about the child, but the widening of the woman's eyes told her she had hit the nail on the head, the shaking even more so._

 _She smiled at her, making her whimper as when she noticed her sharp teeth._

 _"Good~"_

 _She stabbed the knife into the woman's shoulder, making her cry out against her hand. She repeated the process with her legs and her other shoulder, making it impossible for her to move._

 _When she was done, she started singing softly as she cut some of the woman's flesh of, the piece of cloth she had placed in her mouth barely enough to muffle her screams._

"Mama like the Flesh, the Flesh, Mama likes the Flesh~

Smooth or Rough or Hard or Soft, Mama eats it up.

So can you help me get some stuff,

To make my Mama's hunger stop?"

 _She sliced and diced, the woman somehow not dying of blood loss even though she was missing over half of her flesh._

 _She stopped cutting at that point, making the woman sigh in relief, thinking she was done._

 _Until she felt the tip of the knife on her stomach._

 _The woman's head shot up to look at the knife on her stomach with wide eyes, the girl holding giving her a demented smile._

 _"We're not done~ Papa needs something to."_

 _The woman's pupils filled her iris as the knife pierced the skin of her stomach and she screamed, the girl singing once again._

"Papa likes the Organs, the Organs, Papa likes the Organs~

Liver or Lung, Kidney or Tongue, Papa eats it up.

Kidney is his favorite though,

So can my Papa have the two?"

 _She cut the woman's organs out, finally finding a use for the surgical training her Papa had insisted she learn._

 _The woman sobbed and begged as her organs were removed, somehow unable to fall unconscious as the girl finished removing them._

 _She stopped, her animal ears twitching as she listen to the woman's frantic heartbeat, before slowly putting the knife on the bed and crawling over the woman._

 _The woman looked at her through tear filled eyes, small sobs escaping the gag._

 _She grinned._

"But me? I like the Heart, the Heart, the swiftly beating Heart~

My stomach cries for the corrupted Heart beating in your chest.

My throat sings for the Black Blood flowing through your veins.

So can you help my starving body,

Get what it demands?"

 _Before the woman could process the song, Cheshire plunged her hand into her chest, breaking through the protective cage of bone, straight to the life giving muscle in her chest._

 _Her woman choked as she stared at the hand in her chest, feeling as the hand wrapped around her heart and_ pulled.

 _The woman screamed in agonising pain as her heart was pulled from her chest, veins and nerves ripping apart as the vital organ was removed in a brutal fashion._

 _Cheshire stared at the bloody heart in her hand, still weakly pumping even though there was nothing for it to pump._

 _She opened her mouth, locking eyes with the ones of her first victim, before biting down on the bloody organ._

 _Her mouth exploded into flavor, the overwhelming taste of the heart in her hand filling her as she devoured it, for once in her life feeling her stomach fill up and the clawing feeling disappearing._

 _She finished with the heart, swallowing one last time before smiling at the woman, looking into her dimming eyes and telling her the last thing she would ever hear._

"Thank you for the meal~"

 ** _*Flashback End*_**

After that, she had gone to the kitchen and grabbed cooler she'd seen on her way to the bedroom, putting all the stuff she had taken from the woman into it to prevent it from rotting, before walking back into the bedroom and writing on the wall in the woman's blood for all to see.

' **Thank you for the meal…** '

She'd then walked to the room of the child in the house, who turned out to be a ten year old boy.

She'd stared at him for a bit, before realising she didn't want to kill him. He didn't smell like the woman, but more like something else. Something she didn't like.

She'd left after that, taking the cooler with her back to the house her Jii-Jii had given her after the mess of her 7th birthday, stating he didn't want whoever killed all those people to come after her again to silence her, even though she didn't see who did it.

Complete and total bullshit. Not in regards for his reasons, he meant them quite seriously, but in regards to the fact she didn't see the killer. That was just the story she'd told him after she'd come back from meeting her parents, having hidden in the sewers the entire time she waited for midnight to come around the day after her birthday.

The Sandaime Hokage had been besides himself with worry when she finally came back to the village, a whole three days after her birthday, and had immediately given her the house to keep her safe.

Anyway, the small massacre had been discovered the next morning, the neighbor to the family she had killed alerting the ninja that something was wrong when they heard the son scream when he walked into his parent room to see why they weren't up.

She didn't know what happened after that, the information was classified, beyond the fact that the son was placed in an orphanage.

When she and her parents had meet in the clearing later that week, like they did every week, they had been torn between being happy she had finally become a full Creep and pissed at how it had happened.

Though both were happy for the food.

They had also given her a book on how to put up a glamour, something all Creeps used to make themselves look human, since she had just been using a henge to hide her inhuman features up until that point.

She'd learned how to use it in about a week, avoiding any Hyuuga during that time, and had taken great pleasure in using the glamour to get away with some of her pranks, before Slendy had come and told her quite sternly she wasn't allowed to use it for anything other than making herself look human.

Of course, it wasn't all easy. Seeing as she lived in a ninja village, someone was bound to spot her at some point.

And they did, a year after she started killing.

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _She quietly jumped through the window she had opened, landing silently on the floor and immediately started sniffing the air, looking for the scent she'd smelled when she passed the owner of the house on the street._

 _She'd realised not long after she first snapped that the heart of somebody corrupt tasted much better than the heart of an innocent. Mostly because she accidently ate one when he saw her kill, but that was a different story._

 _Her nose twitched as she caught the scent of the man she was after, quietly walking in the direction of him._

 _She poked her head around the corner, watching as her prey bustled around the kitchen, probably to make himself a cup of coffee if the smell was anything to go by._

 _She waited patiently for the twenty-something man to walk out of the kitchen, following him silently as he walked through the house, waiting for him to turn around._

 _Which he did not long after, finally following his basic instinct to look for what he knew was watching him._

 _His dark green eyes locked with her's from behind her mask, only just widening before she jumped him, landing on his chest and making him fall to the floor, the coffee cup shattering upon contact with the ground._

 _She grinned at him as he struggled under her, the hand over his mouth muffling his shouts as she pinned him to the ground._

 _She took her knife out of it's holster, which she had gotten from Jeff as a birthday gift, and swiftly stabbed him in the shoulder with it, making it impossible for him to move his limbs as she did the same to his legs and other shoulder._

 _His eyes widened in fear as she did what she always did to disable her victims, before his struggle doubled._

 _She tilted her head, puzzled. Usually at this point they stopped struggling, so why was he trying even harder to do so?_

 _She removes her hand from his mouth, holding the knife to his throat to make sure he didn't scream, unable to hold in her curiousity._

 _"Why do you keep struggling? They usually stop by now."_

 _The man glared at her, looking ready to yell making her press the knife closer to his throat, drawing a thin line of blood._

 _The man gulped in reflex._

 _"I know your methods, Heartstealer. I've investigated more of your kills than I would like to admit and even though I don't know how or why you kill your victims, I do know how you render them immobile."_

 _She blinked, looking at the man with newfound interest._

 _"Oh~? Tell me then, what do you think?"_

 _She grinned at him, not a crazy one but a normal one._

 _"I think you need a psychiatrist."_

 _She dropped her smile, growling and glaring at him, not that he could see her glare._

 _The man chuckled, giving her a cocky smirk._

 _"I also think you need to start checking for watchers when you're out murdering people. I'm on a 24/7 guard in case you ever found out my identity."_

 _She jerked up at that, her head snapping to the side as she finally noticed there was more scents than there should be._

 _Sure enough, there were four men standing not long from them, all of them wearing some kind of mask resembling an animal of some kind: Bear, Crow, Cat and Dog._

 _AnBu guards._

 _The one in the dog mask took a step towards her, making her hiss at him._

 _"Heartstealer, put down the knife and surrender quietly and there won't be any need for bloodshed."_

 _She looked at the masked AnBu. He didn't smell corrupt and neither did the rest of them, so she couldn't eat them. She looked down at the man beneath her, who was looking at her with a smug look on his face then back at the four AnBu._

 _She slowly removed the knife and put it back in it's holster, but she didn't move from the man, who sneered at her._

 _"He told you to move off of me, crazy bitch."_

 _She twitched, before giving the man a cheeky smile._

 _"Oh on the contrary, he told me to surrender."_

 _Her expression turned thoughtful as the AnBu started to take out their kunai._

 _"You said you didn't know how or why I kill?"_

 _The man stiffened under her, before nodding tightly._

 _She hummed._

 _"Well, I kill because I think the heart taste absolutely_ delicious _."_

 _The man's eyes widened as her words sunk in, the AnBu also going very still._

 _"And as for how I kill…"_

 _She_ smiled _. A wide, dangerous thing that went to her human ears and put all of her teeth on display and made the man eyes widen even further._

 _"Why don't I show you!"_

 _She moved faster than the people in the room could see, plunging her arm into the man's chest and gripping his heart, her grin growing more insane when he screamed in pain as his chest was penetrated. And she_ pulled _._

 _The sound of muscles being torn filled the room as the AnBu froze in shock at seeing the heart literally get pulled out of someone's chest, blood showering the insane girl as she laughed madly, as if she was having the time of her life._

 _And then, when the heart was fully out and still beating weakly in her hand, she did something that made most of them want to vomit._

 _She started_ eating _it._

 _She ripped a piece of it of a started chewing, quickly making the organ disappear as she swallowed the last bit, blood dripping from her chin as she said:_

"Thank you for the meal~"

 _She jerked her head up to look at the AnBu, wide smile still in place as she took in their frozen appearances._

 _She cackled madly, jumping off the corpse and nimbly jumping over the frozen ninja and out the still open window, crawling up the wall and onto the roof, where it seemed the AnBu finally shook out of their stupor, because they surrounded her as soon as she had walked a few steps._

 _She grinned at them again, her inhuman features much clearer under the pale moonlight than they had been in the dark apartment, twitching and flicking around for all the world to see._

 _The AnBu stared at her ears and tail for all of a second before focusing on her again._

 _She looked them over._

 _"The heart of the corrupt taste better than the heart of the innocent."_

 _With that said, she teleported away before t_ _hey could attack her, appearing in a dark alley somewhere close by and putting up her glamour, hiding her mask and the blood covering her as she started sprinting to her house, the AnBu non the wiser to where she was._

 _ ***Flashback End***_

It had _not_ been fun when her Kaa-san found out about _that_ , and she had been forbidden to kill for a month as repercussion.

But other than that minor hiccup, things had gone quite smoothly for her in these past five years.

And now, she had to take on her biggest challenge yet.

Passing the academy graduation test.

* * *

Why do these chapters keep getting so fucking long?! My roomie won't even help proofread it because it's so long!

Anyway, sorry for the time skip and all the flashbacks.

Also, Cheshire's 'crazy' smile is like that of the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. The Tim Burton one, not the original. Just imagine it going along the sides of her face and stopping at her ears.

See Ya - TheGirlyDJ.


	4. A Shitty Ex-Teacher

Cheshire grinned to herself as she jumped through the woods, the weight of the Forbidden Scroll resting on her back like an oversized backpack.

She was well aware the so called 'secret graduation test' was nothing more than some kind of plan Mizuki, one of her former academy teachers, had come up with to steal the Scroll for himself. She had been able to smell his corrupted heart even before she had snapped.

She could honestly not care less, she was bored and it had sounded like fun. Besides, the Hokage was starting to post more AnBu all around the village, thus making it difficult for her to get food.

She needed new places to hunt and fast.

She stopped when she came to the clearing Mizuki 'sensei' had told her to meet him in, sitting on the ground and taking the Scroll off her back, opening it so she could start reading.

After a couple of hours, most of which spent practicing the Kage Bunshin, a technique that created solid clones, her ears twitched under the glamour, catching the sounds of two people coming closer. She pretended to be oblivious, since there was no way an ordinary human, least of all a barely trained academy student, would have been able to hear the near silent ninja approaching her.

"Chizuru, what in blazes do you think you are doing!?"

She inwardly growled at the incorrect name most people called her by, the unfamiliar way her name was pronounced causing them to change it to something they found easier to say. For some reason, the moment she had seen her name sewn into the blanket she had been found in, she had been able to say her name right without any difficulty, like it was natural for her.

Now that she knew who her parents were, she knew why. That didn't make it easier for others to say it though, and she was forced to live with being called 'Chizuru' by the entire village, with few exceptions in the small amount of people who took the time to learn to say it right.

Which basically boiled down to: The Hokage, the father and daughter duo who ran Ichiraku Ramen, the two chuunin who guarded the gate and an odd boy she had met once who was very loud and liked to talk about something called 'The Springtime of Youth' whatever the hell that was.

Anyway, she turned her head to where Iruka-sensei's voice had come from, watching as he came into the clearing.

She put on her idiot mask through the ease of long practice and gave him a blinding smile.

"Hey Iruka-sensei! Don't worry, I learned a technique, so you can just pass me!"

Iruka-sensei frowned, looking at her with a confused face.

"Chizuru, what are you talking about?"

She looked at him with huge eyes displaying her own (fake) confusion.

"That's how it works, right Sensei? If you learn a technique from the scroll you automatically graduate."

Iruka-sensei looked worried now, but didn't get to say anything as they were forced to jump out of the way of a barrage of kunai and shuriken.

The ninja and the Creep looked up, eyes locking onto the shadowed form of Mizuki sitting in the trees, who was giving both of them an evil smile.

"Mizuki?"

Iruka-sensei looked at his kollega in shock, while Cheshire looked at him with the appropriate amount of confusion.

"Oh, don't act so surprised Iruka. Now, give me the scroll Chizuru."

Cheshire watched the corrupt human with an unreadable look.

Iruka-sensei looked panicked.

"Don't do it Chizuru! Mizuki is deceiving you!"

She gave her favorite Sensei a bland look, not that he could see it with his eyes trained on the now revealed traitor.

Did him honestly think she was so Stupid she couldn't figure that out on her own?

Mizuki just started cackling.

"I've been deceiving you? Chizuru, have you ever wondered why the people treat you so terribly? Why they hate you?"

She looked at the traitor again as Iruka-sensei started yelling about something or other being forbidden.

She tuned him out.

Mizuki gave her a nasty grin that reminded her of her own when she was really enjoying herself. Speaking of which, she needed something to eat soon.

Hmm… Maybe that councilman she walked past earlier? He had smelled good, perhaps she should pay him a…

She was brought out of her thinking by the familiar sound of metal piercing flesh and the sweat smell of blood.

The pain now coming from her abdomen helped to.

She gasped, blood coming from her mouth as she registered the giant shuriken now embedded in her stomach.

She could hear Iruka-sensei's gasp and Mizuki's laughter.

"Chizuru!"

She ignored him, simply looking up at the traitor who was now on the floor of the clearing. Seeing him smile cruelly at her, she sighed quietly, before stumbling and beginning to fall.

Iruka started to run to her, to try and catch her, but he didn't get far before he felt a sharp pain in his neck and everything went black.

* * *

Sadistic glee and a sense of accomplishment was quickly replaced with confusion and slight worry as the demon fell to the ground after he hit it with the shuriken, just as an identical copy of it snuck up on Iruka and hit a pressure point in his neck, rendering him unconscious in an instant.

The clone smirked at him and pointed to the original before dispelling, leaving him to look at the demon in confusion.

At first nothing happened, but then the demon slowly started to move, rising up from where it had been lying on its side. It's head was bowed as it's hands grabbed the shuriken, slowly pulling the star out of its stomach and letting it fall to the ground.

His eyes were wide as he watched the wound heal right before his eyes, the speed to great for even the Kyuubi.

The demon slowly raised its head, looking at him with bright blue eyes.

Then, it started giggling.

His unease turned to anger.

"What's so funny, demon?!"

It stopped giggling, but the smile on its face didn't disappear.

"Tell me, Mizuki- _sensei._ "

The word sensei was said in a mocking tone, as if the title was nothing more then a cruel nickname given by a bully.

"Do you know what happens when somebody snaps?"

It's grin widened, if that was even possible, before saying in a hoarse whisper that didn't belong on a child:

"They start… To Change."

His blood ran cold and he took a step back as the demon's form shimmered and changed, it's grin stretching to its ears, cat-like features appearing on its body and a white mask covering all of its face except it's disturbing, sharp toothed grin. It's hair turned orange with pink and it's clothes were replaced by a bright yellow, bloodstained hoodie with too long sleeves and what looked like ears on the hood, a brown and slightly tattered skirt, red tights and black shoes covering it's lower half as a knife holster clung to it's calf.

His eyes widened in fear as he recognised the monster in front of him from the many briefings he and every other ninja in the village had attended.

The Heartstealer. A murderer who had been plaguing Konohagakure for almost three years and showed no signs of stopping.

And she was right in front of him.

He tried to scream, to run, to do anything to get away from the monster in front of him, but he couldn't move. All he could do was stare at the murderer's insane grin in silent horror.

She stared back at him, the broken porcelain mask hiding her eyes in a sea of black as a clone appeared behind her, the double still appearing as it's creator had before they changed. The clone walked over to where he had hit the girl with the shuriken, blood somehow appearing on it as it laid down where the girl had fallen, taking the shuriken and placing it just in front of her stomach before closing her eyes, making it look like she had managed to take it out before passing out from blood loss.

It was ingenious and he would have been impressed if, A) He actually gave a damn about the girl, and B) Said girl wasn't currently sitting on his chest, hand over his mouth and knife in his shoulder.

Wait what?

Mizuki screamed in pain as the situation dawned on him, the girl pinning him swiftly stabbing his other shoulder and his legs, the knife going through cloth, skin, muscles and bone without any trouble and making it to painful for him to move his limbs.

All of this done with that sick, twisted smile on her face.

As he realised that there was nothing he could do, that he wouldn't be able to get this… this _creature_ off of him, that he wouldn't be able to escape, the monster above him began to _sing._

" _Mama likes the Flesh, the Flesh, Mama likes the Flesh~_

 _Smooth or Rough or Hard or Soft, Mama eats it up._

 _So can you help me get some stuff,_

 _To make my Mama's hunger stop?"_

The haunting melody of the song was the only thing he could focus on besides the pain of the monster sitting on him cutting up, removing his flesh from his bones without a second thought as he silently screamed into the night, his voice refusing to work no matter what he did.

No matter how desperately he wanted to be heard, for someone, _anyone_ , to come and take him away from this hell he had found himself in.

" _Papa likes the Organs, the Organs, Papa likes the Organs~_

 _Liver or Lung, Kidney or Tongue, Papa eats it up._

 _Kidney is his favourite though,_

 _So can my Papa, have the two?"_

He focused on the song, that somehow beautiful melody that spoke of love and death and longing as the broken child above him shifted her focus to his stomach, cutting it up and removing his organs with an ease that spoke of long practice.

Then, she stopped, the bloody knife dropping to the ground as she slowly crawled up to be face to face with him, her blood covered hand resting on his chest, right over his heart.

At first he started panicking, his instinct naturally demanding he fight what he knew was coming, but then a strange sense of calm washed over him as he stared at the broken mask of his killer.

His singing killer.

" _But me? I like the Heart, the Heart, the swiftly beating Heart~_

 _My stomach cries for the corrupted Heart beating in your chest._

 _My throat sings for the Black Blood flowing through your veins._

 _So can you help my starving body,_

 _Get what it demands?"_

The words were wrong. They were wrong, _wrong,_ _wrongwrong_ _ **wrong**_.

And yet, they made him calm. They washed over him, they told him what was going to happen gently and smoothly and didn't hide their intentions behind false promises of freedom and safety.

They didn't lie. They were honest and open and _calming_.

So it was with a calm mind and an open soul that he accepted death. That he screamed out as his heart was ripped from his body in a single pull. That he watched his heart get devoured by a small, broken (so very, very _**broken**_ ) girl. A child, whom he had helped torment for years and years and never felt remorse about. Even now when he was dying, his eyes dimming and his breathing disappearing, he didn't feel remorse.

Ah, look…

There was his mother.

* * *

Cheshire watched as the man under her took his final breath, his body mulated and broken, his blood covering the floor of the clearing and her already stained hoodie even bloodier than before.

She turned, her shadowed eyes locking with the wide ones of her Sensei, the brown orbs filled with a mixture of shock, fear, horror and relief.

She stared at him for a bit, mostly just to freak him out but also because she wanted to see what he would do.

Iruka-sensei flickered his eyes towards her clone, then back to her.

When she just continued to stare at him he slowly started to move, standing up and walking over to her clone, keeping his hands visible at all times as her eyes followed him.

He knelt down when he reached her clone, checking for a pulse, sighing in relief when he felt her clones pulse beating steadily under his fingers.

Iruka-sensei looked at her again, his eyes showing some kind of inner battle.

She tilted her head in response.

Finally, he seemed to come to a decision.

"Thank you."

She blinked in shock behind her mask at those words, shocked somebody would actually thank her for killing somebody.

"Why are you thanking me? For all you know I could kill you right here and now."

Iruka-sensei looked at her with a small smile as he took out a kunai.

"I know you won't do that, will you…"

She tensed, looking at the kunai wearily.

Iruka-sensei simply smiled at her, before plunging the kunai into her clone, causing it to dispel.

"Chizuru?"

She stared at her teacher, who was looking at her with a serene smile.

She cautiously took off the mask she had worn since she snapped, allowing her whiskers to be seen clear as day.

Iruka was still smiling at her, though it was a little sadder now as he stared at her face.

"How did you know?"

She didn't know what to do. She knew she would most likely have to kill her teacher, but… She wasn't sure she wanted to.

Iruka had always been kind to her, never once treating her unfairly despite his clear hatred of the fox inside of her. The only reason he couldn't pronounce her name was because he didn't have time to learn to do so.

She was crazy, not heartless.

Iruka looked at her sadly.

"I didn't. I guessed."

"You guessed?"

Her voice was flat and her face deadpan.

Iruka laughed nervously.

"You said you had learned a new technique and I know the Kage Bunshin is in the Forbidden Scroll. There is to much blood on the ground for anybody to have survived the blood loss, least of all a child yet when I checked, I found a pulse. To be honest I was just in denial when I checked, knowing I wouldn't find a pulse but still praying."

He looked at her, his eyes misty.

"I also saw you make a hand sign when you fell and heard the sound of a clone being made, but I was to worried about you to care."

She looked at him with an unreadable expression.

"I'm guessing you plan on telling the old man?"

She was slightly shocked when Iruka shook his head.

"No, I just have a question."

He stared at her, his face just as unreadable as hers.

"Why?"

She didn't need more.

"Because I'm hungry."

Iruka looked confused, so she elaborated. She could tell no one was around.

Not that it mattered, since she knew she wouldn't be able to kill Iruka. She would be found out either way.

She looked at the sky, taking in the stars shining above her.

"For as long as I can remember, I've been hungry. Nothing I did made it stop, sometime I even made it worse, but it was always there, clawing at my stomach and causing me pain. Five years ago, I found out why."

She locked eyes with Iruka.

"I'm not allowed to tell you everything, only enough so you will understand."

Seeing him nod, she continued.

"I found out who my parents were. My father is a man who goes by the name 'Eyeless Jack' and my mother is called 'Mad Madeline Hatter'. Both of them have… Peculiar tastes in food, a taste I inherited and made it impossible for me to get the nutrients my body needs through normal food. I didn't want to kill at the time, so every week after that we would meet somewhere in the forest so they could give me food, since the fox sealed in me (Yes, I know about the fox, now stop choking) made it impossible for them to take me with them to their home for reasons I am not allowed to discuss. This system worked out well enough, until I was nine."

She looked at her hands, her innocent hands, stained with invisible blood.

"Three villagers had managed to knock me out and had chained me up in one a their basements."

She saw Iruka's hands curl into fists, probably guessing what had happened.

"They tortured me. Stabbed me, punched me, burned me, until…"

She smiled.

"Until I snapped."

A pair of warm arms wrapped themselves around her and the dam broke. She told him everything she was allowed to tell him in between broken sobs as she let out all the pain she had felt at the hands of the villagers.

She needed this, needed to tell somebody other than her family about her pain and her sadness. She needed somebody she could always talk to, somebody that didn't only come once a week.

She cried until her tears dried up and her glamour automatically went up, sniffing into the chest of her favorite teacher as he lightly petted her hair.

"Chizuru, I…"

She looked up at him, her eyes bloodshot and her face wet with tears.

Iruka took a deep breath and simply looked her in the eye.

And she saw he understood.

She smiled, as Iruka stood up and she did the same.

"Chizuru, close your eyes please."

She looked at him, puzzled, but did as he said.

She felt something get wrapped tightly around her head.

"Alright, open your eyes."

She did, looking at her Sensei and seeing his hitai-ate missing from his forehead. She reached up to her own and felt cold metal meet her fingers.

"Congratulations, Chizuru! You pass!"

* * *

Hi…

I'm so sorry it took so long, but my damn brain didn't want to do shit! Still won't when it comes to my other stories, it's annoying as hell!

Also, somebody complained about Cheshire being too western, so I made it so the people in the village call her Chizuru instead. Her name is still Cheshire, because both of her parents are from english speaking countries and so Cheshire has an english name as well. She will still introduce herself as "Cheshire", but most people will call her "Chizuru" unless she teaches them to say it right.

For those who didn't figure it out, Cheshire is wearing a Pikachu hoodie. Let's just say BEN got her one as a birthday present and leave it at that.

And yes, Cheshire is friends with Lee. Don't know why, she just is.

See Ya - TheGirlyDJ


	5. An even Shittier Team

She sighed as the door slammed shut behind her, making a beeline for the kitchen as soon as her black sandals were off.

' _The Old Man's gone senile.'_ She thought as she set two pots of water to boil, one smaller than the other, before pulling out a chopping board and a knife.

' _I mean seriously, what was he thinking, putting me on a team with those two?!'_ She hacked the unfortunate vegetables on the board with more force than strictly necessary as she thought back on the events of the day.

It had started out fine. She'd finally burned all those orange eyesores she'd been forced to wear for years and switched them with the outfit her parents had given her on her birthday the year before, which she was still wearing.

The outfit consisted of: A full body mesh suit that went to the middle of her thighs and arms, a dark orange, black trimmed top that stopped just over her stomach, a dark red, elbow- and hip length hooded jacket trimmed with orange, a dark orange skirt with a slit on the side trimmed with black, about two inches shorter than the mesh that covered her legs, a pair of black, orange trimmed shorts, a holster for kunai, a shuriken pouch, a pair of black, elbow length fingerless gloves with metal plates present on the back of the hands and the sides of the forearms and a pair of black ninja sandals.

All in all a _massive_ improvement from the 'kill-me-orange' jumpsuit she used to wear.

Anyway, after that she'd gone to the school, trolled some of her former classmates for a bit, scared the pants off the two Head Banshees in charge of Fangirling and napped for about ten minutes before being woken up by a less-than-amused Iruka so he could announce the teams to the class.

Because even though he knew she was a homicidal, cannibalistic, weird as hell cat-girl, he was still her teacher and she a shinobi in training, and by damn it was he not allowing her to ruin her education by sleeping through something this important!

That's when everything went downhill.

First she gets put on the same team as Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, two of the people she hated the most in her class and who hated her just as much.

Then their new 'Sensei' decides to be a dick and wait THREE HOURS before finally showing up and if that wasn't enough, he's the same dog masked AnBu guard that tried to arrest her two years ago.

Luckily (or not depending on who you asked) he didn't recognise her, simply looking at them and saying: 'My first impression of you… you're boring. Meet me on the roof.', and then disappearing in a poof of smoke and obviously ripping off her teleportation move!

Then when they finally got up to the roof he had them tell him information about themselves, offering jack shit on himself when the pink banshee know as Sakura asked him to introduce himself.

Well screw him. If he didn't offer info about himself, the she sure as hell wasn't going to give him any on her. And so when it was her turn to introduce herself, she went:

" _Uzumaki Cheshire. My name is not Chizuru like all you idiots say, it's_ Cheshire _. Che-shi-re. Learn it. My hobbies are being a troll and laughing at others misfortune. I like being a sarcastic bitch to everyone I don't like. I dislike the Pink Banshee and Duck-Ass. And morons who should just kill themselves already to avoid contaminating the gene-pool. My dream is something your delicate souls would be unable to handle, so I'll just keep it to myself. Next."_

Their faces had been hilarious and she would forever treasure the way the Banshee's face slowly turned red as she realised what she had called her and the Uchiha.

After that, their 'Sensei' had told them they had to take another exam to pass, and yeah, Duh! They were training to be shinobi, not some cushy job like a merchant or something like that, of course there'd be a tougher test than sitting in a chair and answering questions.

But apparently she was the only one who had realised this because the Banshee and the Duck-Ass both looked like this was a crime against them and 'Surely Sasuke-kun doesn't need to take the test because he's Sasuke-kun and the Rookie of the Year!'

By the Creator, kill her now!

Then the white-haired Twat had told them to meet him at training ground seven the next day at the ungodly hour of _five in the goddamn morning!_ Fuck that, she wasn't getting up at five just to wait three hours for some white-haired motherfucker on a high-horse to show up late and not even get to fucking _kill_ him.

Oh, and, fuck the 'Don't eat breakfast' rule to. If she didn't eat breakfast she might end up eating _them,_ and she didn't want food poisoning, thank you very much.

By the time she'd finished ranting in her head, she had finished chopping all the vegetables and dividing them between the pots, and was halfway through cutting up the normal meat and throwing it in the bigger of the two pots when there was a knock on her backdoor.

"Coming!" She yelled, finishing the chopping and throwing of meat, washing her hands and running to the door, opening it with an excited screech of: " _L.J!"_ As she jumped then white-skinned killer clown.

Laughing Jack smiled at her, flashing his sharp teeth at her.

" _Hey there Cheshire. Miss me?"_ He teased lightly, ruffling her already messy red hair and laughing at the whine she let out in response.

Cheshire huffed, letting go of him and walking into the house.

" _I did, until you messed my hair up even more."_ She replied cheekily, hiding her grin at his pout.

He shook his head at her. " _How've you been Cheshire?"_ He asked fondly, following the young girl into the house.

Cheshire grinned at her parent's coworker as he took off his shoes and followed her to the kitchen.

" _I've been good."_ She said, opening the secret fridge in the floor (Don't ask.) and pulling out some of the flesh and organs she'd collected from Mizuki not too long ago to put in the smaller pot for her and her parents. " _Do you know when the others will show up?"_ She asked, looking back at him curiously.

L.J shook his head as he sat down on the couch in the living room the kitchen was connected to.

" _No, but Jeff have been 'grounded' and Ben is busy deleting the footage that got him grounded, Slendy has to deal with something important and Masky and Hoodie are on a job."_ He told her, watching her sigh slightly in disappointment at the fact some of her friends wouldn't come to their monthly get-together. It was basically a time to share stories and see how the only daughter of E.J and Maddie was doing all on her own in the world of shinobi.

Time passed in silence for a bit, L.J just watching Cheshire cook for her and her parents until there was another knock on the back door.

" _It's open!"_ Cheshire yelled, to focused on setting the table to open the door.

Not long after the bright hair of Maddie appeared around the corner, grinning from ear to ear as she looked at her daughter.

" _Hey there Kitten."_ She said fondly, walking over to the girl and pulling her into a hug that was gladly returned.

" _Hey Mom."_ Cheshire said, leaning into her mother eagerly.

" _Cheshire!"_ Came an excited voice as a pink blur slammed into the newly released girl, almost sending her to the floor.

Cheshire grinned down at Sally as her father and Toby also came into the room, small smiles on their faces.

" _Hey there Sally."_ She said to her friend, hugging the ghost tightly before letting go and doing the same to her father and Toby.

" _Come on, the food's done! And I have so much to tell you all!"_ She said excitedly, making all the (Physically) adults chuckle and sit down, Sally and Cheshire following close behind.

The night progressed fairly quickly after that, with Cheshire telling her family about what happened with Mizuki and the scroll, (" _That's my girl!"_ ) Iruka, (" _He knows?!" "Yes Dad, he knows. He also doesn't care. I checked."_ ) her team, (" _Need help pranking them?" "Nah, I'm good, though some candy would be nice." "You got it."_ ) and the test the next day (" _Maddie, can I watch?" "No Sally, you can't. Slendy would be mad and you'd probably try to kill them." "But…" "_ _ **No.**_ ")

It was well past midnight when Cheshire went to bed, her family having left to go home an hour earlier with many tight hugs and motherly kisses to the face.

She smiled as she fell asleep, her annoyance at how the day had gone having melted away in favor of the joy of seeing her family again.

Her smile then turned evil, thinking and dreaming of all the ways she could troll her new 'team' to insanity.

' _This is going to be_ _ **fun**_ _.'_

* * *

"YOU'RE LATE BAKA-CHIZURU!" The Banshee screeched at her as soon as she arrived. About two hours _after_ five.

' _Geeze Banshee, why don't you scream a little louder? I don't think the whole damn village heard you.'_ She thought sarcastically. But instead of voicing it, she just glared at the Banshee using The Masky Glare™, making the Banshee flinch back in shock.

"Listen here you little shit. You and the Duck-Ass don't like me and I would like nothing more than to take both of your heads and stick them up your collective asses, but since I can't do that because we're gonna be a team or whatever and it's against the old man's rules, I suggest we find a way to tolerate each other while we are on missions and the like so we don't get killed. Deal?" She asked venomously, still glaring at the girl, who looked like she was about to screech at her again, glare be damned, before she remembered something.

"Oh, and another thing…" She to a step towards the girl, who she was still about ten meters from, and appeared in front of her in a burst of static, making the Banshee fall straight on her ass with as shriek and the Duck-Ass look at her with wide eyes.

She bent down until her face was right in front of the Banshee's, the fact she hadn't had to bend her knees at all a testament to her flexibility, and with a sneer almost-but-not-quite like the one her mom had when she was really, _really_ pissed, said:

"My. Name. Is. **Cheshire**."

The Banshee was staring at her, completely frozen in terror.

She snorted, straightening up and walking over to a tree, sitting down and leaning against it, arms folded behind her head.

"Wake me when the white-haired _Twat_ is here." She told them, before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

She was awoken not long after by the Banshee once again screeching 'YOU'RE LATE!' at someone.

" _Idiot_ -Haruno, when I said to wake me when the white-haired _Twat_ showed up, I didn't mean that you should screech loud enough to wake the dead!" She yelled right back at the Banshee, standing sleepily and walking over to stand near her 'team'.

The Twat raised an eyebrow at her.

"What did you just call me?" He asked, the only thing in his voice bored curiosity.

"A _Twat_." She deadpanned, looking up at her 'Sensei' with boredom that matched his own.

"And what does that mean?"

"It means you're an _idiot_ just like the Banshee." She replied, smirking in victory when he just sighed and moved on, realising he wasn't going to get a straight answer out of her.

He pulled out a clock from somewhere and placed it on one of the three wooden posts that were in the middle of the training ground.

"This test is really quite simple. All you have to do is get one of these bells from me before noon. If you get one within the time limit, congratulations, you pass! If not, then you get tied to a post and have to watch as the two others eat lunch."

Que two stomachs growling.

The Twat shot her a look, which she replied to with a grin.

"I thought I said not to eat breakfast?"

She snorted, shifting from one foot to the other.

"I'm not about to miss the most important meal of the day simply because a white-haired _Twat on a high horse_ tells me to. You want me to follow your orders? Well tough luck, you gotta earn my respect, _bitch_." She said, taking great glee in the fact that she knew a language that was completely foreign to them and could therefore sass and insult them without them knowing.

"Baka-Chizuru! Don't talk like that to our Sensei!" The Pink Banshee screeched, moving in to hit her.

She grabbed the hand easily, and was very tempted to break it, but refrained. Instead she shot her 'Sensei' a look.

"Are you just gonna stand there while one of your students is trying to hit the other?"

She blinked.

"And my name isn't Chizuru!"

The Twat just sighed again.

"Sakura, don't hit Chizuru outside of a spar. Chizuru, let go of Sakura's hand." Her eye twitched at the name, but she let go of the Banshee's hand, watching her rub it with a pained grimace.

"As I was saying, you have to get a bell. Whoever doesn't gets tied to a post, no lunch, and sent back to the academy." The Twat eye-smiled at them as he held up two bells.

The Banshee looked confused.

"But Sensei, there's only two bells?"

" _Thank you Captain Obvious, I don't know where we'd be without you."_ She said sarcastically in english, making the Banshee glare at her.

The Twat just continued, acting like she hadn't said anything at all.

"That's correct Sakura. That means only two of you can pass this test." There was the eye-smile again.

She narrowed her eyes at him, smelling the lie as he attached the bells to his belt.

"You must come at me with the intent to kill if you want to get a bell." He said seriously.

That got her to smile. It made the Banshee and the Duck-Ass back away from her.

"Are there any restrictions?" She asked gleefully, looking up at the Twat with eager eyes.

He didn't even blink, though he had lost the eye-smile when she started grinning.

"You can't kill the others and you have to pay for the repairs if you cause to much damage."

She pouted slightly at the 'no killing the others' part, but just shrugged at the damage part. Wasn't like she had all that many destructive moves.

"Fine. When do we start?"

Why was the eye-smile back?

"Right now."

Ah, that's why. Curse you Twat.

Curse you.

* * *

Hi.

Who do you think Cheshire should be paired with? Thanks!

See Ya - TheGirlyDJ


	6. A Brief look at Time

She'd been wrong.

It wasn't fun.

It was fucking **hilarious**!

She rolled around helplessly on her back as she laughed her ass off, the head of Duck-Ass glaring hatefully at her from his place buried up to the neck in the ground.

Sure, she hadn't gotten a chance to fight the yet Twat because of him, but this was soooo worth it!

"Oh, oh _sweet Jesus_ , HAHAHAHAHA! You, you, you're just a head! AHAHAHAHA!" She laughed, completely ignoring the glare aimed at her. "Oh this is fucking **priceless**! Where's a camera when you need one?!" She laughed as she shakily got up, still chortling quietly as she walked over to the head.

"So, how's your day been?" She said, looking down at the head and trying to find a way to get him out.

He just kept glaring, through the expression turned puzzled when she started knocking on the ground.

"What are you doing Dobe?"

She rolled her eyes, standing up and lifting her leg slightly.

"This test is one of teamwork, so if I want to pass, I've got to do it with you and the Banshee." She explained, before putting her leg back on the ground. **Hard**.

At first nothing happened. Then the earth started to break apart into chunks, freeing Duck-Ass.

She grinned down at him again.

"So, wanna pass?"

Duck-Ass just stared at her in disbelief.

* * *

"Oi, _Twat!_ "

He looked up from his book, blinking slightly as he took in the form of Chizuru standing not far from him, grinning from ear to ear.

"Ma~ You're not very smart, are you? Stepping out in the open like that." He said in a bored tone, watching Chizuru's face change from a grin to a scowl.

"Stepping out to face someone isn't being stupid when you know what to do." She said, pulling out a kunai and getting into a stand.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?"

Chizuru just grinned.

Then she rushed at him, far faster than he had thought she would.

He quickly blocked the kunai with one of his own, eye slightly wide as he took in the sadistic grin on her face and the amount of strength behind the blow as she kicked at him, making him grab her foot with his free hand and toss her to the side.

Chizuru quickly turned so she landed feet first, skidding across the ground briefly before coming to a stop and rushing him again.

He dodged the punch, making her fist slam into the ground and create a small crater.

His eye widened, quickly dodging the rest of her punches and kicks.

' _If she hits me I'm toast!'_ He thought, his eye once again widening as he quickly Kawarimi'd with a log when Chizuru threw a kick he wouldn't have been able to dodge, immensely glad he had when he saw the log break into splinters at the force behind the kick.

' _How the hell is she so strong?!'_

Finally, after a ten minute fight that didn't even make Chizuru sweat, he was able to throw her away from him again and lift up the headband covering his eye.

Chizuru tilted her head to the side, staring directly into his eye.

"Oh? What's this?" She said, smirking slightly. "A Sharingan? I'm flattered."

He just glared at her, preparing to charge at her again when she did something he had not expected.

She started _laughing._ Only, this wasn't the normal, if slightly evil laugh Chizuru usually used.

No, this was a full-blown crazy laugh, the kind that sent shivers down your spine and made you realise that the person in front of you was completely bat-shit _Insane._ And it was coming from a 12 year old girl.

His eyes widened again and he stumbled back, staring at the girl in silent horror as a fuzzy memory tried to make itself known.

A memory of white masks, to wide grins, bloody knives, flashing golden eyes and _that laugh._

He choked slightly when he felt something snatch the bells from his belt, to focused on _that laugh_ to really do anything about it.

The loud blaring of the alarm he had set broke through the haze of _wrongwrongwrong_ the laugh had brought, though only just.

He blinked his eyes back into focus, staring at the grinning form of Chizuru, Sasuke and Sakura standing on either side of her and looking at him with a smirk and small smile, respectively.

He eye smiled at them, covering his sharingan again.

"Ma, ma~ Seemed you got the bells."

Chizuru's grin widened, taking in the bells in Sasuke and Sakura's hands.

"Yep!" She said gleefully, surprising him slightly.

"I don't see your bell Chizuru."

The responding smirk had him slightly worried, watching her reach into her pouch and pull out a lighter and a little orange book. His book.

Chizuru's grin was wicked as she flicked on the lighter and held it to the corner of her hostage.

"I don't need one, do I Sensei?"

He winced.

* * *

"Oi, Lee!"

He turned, smiling when he saw his youthful friend Cheshire jogging towards him, waving.

"Yosh! What brings you here my youthful friend?" He asked her as she came to a stop in front of him, grin on her face.

Cheshire's eyes were bright as she replied.

"Thought you'd want to know that I passed the graduation exam. Both of them." She said, grin never leaving her face.

His face lit up in a bright smile.

"That is wonderful news Cheshire! Come, I must introduce you to my team!" He grabbed her wrist and started dragging her towards his team's training ground, her laughter ringing in his ears.

"Alright, alright, I get it! You're excited for me to finally meet your team, but slow down a little so I can keep up!" She yelled over the wind, making him do as asked and release her, slowing down only a little so they could run side by side.

It didn't take long for them to arrive, Gai-sensei, Tenten and Neji all waiting for him.

"Lee! What took you so-? Eh? Who's that?" Tenten began, but trailed off when she noticed Cheshire.

He grinned.

"This is my long time friend, Uzumaki Cheshire! Cheshire, this is my team!" He said, watching Cheshire grin at his team.

"Nice to meetcha! Lee's told me alot about you." She said, bowing slightly.

Tenten eyed her with interest, Neji looked at her like she wasn't worth his time and Gai-sensei looked slightly confused.

"Lee, how come I have never heard of your youthful friend?" He asked, looking slightly betrayed.

* * *

She raised an eyebrow, turning to look at Lee.

"You haven't told them about me Lee?" She asked, somewhat confused. Lee wasn't exactly quiet and had a habit of blabbering on about his team, so why hadn't he told them about her?

"Yosh! Cheshire has told me not many in the village like her, so I wanted to wait until she became a shinobi so she could join us when we train!" He said, surprising her slightly and making her happy. It was nice to know Lee cared enough about her to keep something like this from his team.

Their Sensei apparently agreed, because he had tears in his eyes.

"Yosh, Lee, such loyalty! I couldn't be more proud!"

Now Lee was crying too.

"Gai-sensei!"

Now they were hugging.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

She blinked as a sunset appeared behind the two, the sound and smell of waves also appearing.

Now she felt left out.

"Oi, make room you two, I ain't just sitting here!" She yelled, jumping the two surprised men and slipping under their arm, throwing her own over their necks.

Lee's two teammates looked horrified.

"Oh god, not you too!" The girl yelled as Lee and Gai finally pulled themselves together and started hugging her too.

"Cheshire! How youthful of you to join us!" Lee yelled over the sounds of waves.

She grinned.

"I never pass up the chance for a hug, you know that!" She laughed as she was pulled tighter into the hug, the two men now crying into her hair.

Now normally, people would be horrified and disturbed by the seemingly impossible genjutsu the student-teacher duo produced when they embraced, but let's face it, Cheshire was about as far from 'normal' as one could get. So where everyone else alive saw a creepy as all hell genjutsu, all she saw was an opportunity to get a hug.

Something that would be the cause of much hilarity later on, but right now, all it was doing was scarring two genin for life and sending shivers of Doom down the back of a certain silver haired Twat.

* * *

This marked a change in Cheshire's life from that point on.

In the morning, she'd wake up at the crack of dawn, eat some breakfast and then meet up with Gai and Lee for their early morning exercise, in which they would stretch (Apparently she knew some stretches they didn't, such as bending her spine backwards until her hands almost touched the ground, and they had asked her to teach them how to do them, no matter HOW painful they looked and were. Mom would have loved them) and then run around the village 10 times wearing heavy weights, after that doing 100 push-ups, sit-ups, squats, etc. Then they would eat some more before going to Team Nine's training ground, were she would join them until she had to meet with her own team and had to leave.

And each time she got a hug, complete with sunset, from Gai-sensei and Lee. That part she enjoyed very much.

What? She liked hugs, enough said.

Anyway, she would meet with her team, always two hours after the time Kakashi had told them to meet, get yelled at by the Pink Banshee, punch said Pink Banshee, drop unsubtle hints about Duck-Ass being gay and then when Kakashi finally arrived, they would go to the Hokage and get a 'mission'.

Now, these 'missions', were really just chores the villagers didn't want to do themselves and payed the genin to do, but some of them were actually fun. Like the Catch Tora the Hell Cat one!

No she was serious, she absolutely LOVED the Catch Tora mission. It was a total blast!

Chasing the cat around the village was exhilarating, watching Duck-Ass and the Pink Banshee try and fail to catch the cat was amusing and Tora herself was hilarious. She once found the cat in three seconds flat and just picked her up, teleported into the forest and started teaching her how to do the tree-walking exercise Gai-sensei had taught her.

At first the cat had tried to scratch her eyes out, but once it realised what she was trying to teach it, it was all for it. She just trolled every shinobi in the village using a **cat**. Beat that L.J!

The looks on Duck-Ass and the Pink Banshee's faces when Tora would walk right up to her after a four hour chase and jump into her arms, purring up a storm while she scratched her ear was solid gold and she would hear nothing to the contrary!

And because she was so good with 'Tora' (who she had quickly realised was actually an extremely vindictive woman that had been killed by a Leaf shinobi and wanted revenge) the Fire Daimyo's wife, who owned the cat, always gave her more money then her team. The fact she gave the woman some tips on how to take better care of the creature probably helped too.

Anyway, after doing a few of these 'mission', Kakashi would make them do some exercise or another that 'built teamwork' and then proceed to do jack all for the rest of the day. No training to get stronger, no sparing and no chakra control exercises. Gai-sensei had told her that was usually the first thing genin were taught when they graduated, so what the hell Twat!?

She'd then ask her team if they wanted to train with her, get shot down because they're idiots, shrug because it was their loss and then return to Team Nine to train until evening before finally going home and to bed.

Sometimes she also went out and murdered someone in the night, but that was a minor detail.

And then came the day the Pink Banshee lost it and started screaming at the Hokage to give them a better mission then Catching Tora (Which made her pout) and to her surprise, he did! What a shock, the Old Man had a eyes and a brain that could see how much a a ticking time-bomb they all were and sent them on a C-Rank mission. Hurra!

But of course, something went wrong. Because when you have a depressed Twat of a cyclops, an emo kid with a duck's ass for hair, a pink banshee that didn't have enough strength to lift an empty box of beer and a homicidal cat-girl with cannibalistic tendencies, something was just bound to go wrong, wasn't it?


	7. A Missing Nin

She was boooored!

The Twat glanced at her warily, but she ignored him in favour of pouting at the ground at the unfairness of it all.

They finally get to go on a C-Rank mission and all they have to do is escort a bridge builder to his village. She probably wouldn't even get to kill something!

So she did like Duck-Ass and sulked for the majority of the trip through the woods, not even the prospect of being out of the village exciting her. Wasn't like it was the first time.

No, the first time was when Slendy took her out of the village once she had mastered the art of the Glamour and took her on a merry killing spree through some of the lesser known villages in the Elemental Continents. Apparently every Creep had some sort of special ability, who knew?

Jeff could move his knives while they were airborne, Hoodie could do the same with bullets and Toby with his hatchets, Bloody Painter could control his 'paint' to some extent while he was painting, and much more.

Turns out she had inherited some abilities from her parents and even had some that were purely her.

From her mom, she had inherited the ability to teleport, grin more than should be possible, super strength and cat-like traits, reflexes and senses. She also had the _potential_ to be able to travel through dimensions like her mom. From her dad, she had gotten an instinctual knowledge of human anatomy and the uncanny ability to become almost invisible to the human eye. It wasn't quite becoming invisible, it was more like making the people around you not notice you were there until you had a knife in their throat.

Clearly she took more after her mom than her dad, even if she had his red hair.

But what excited her the most were _her_ abilities. The ones she didn't get from her mom and dad.

From what Slendy had been able to gather, every time she ate a heart, she gained a life. As in she literally got another life out of eating people's hearts.

She could be shot, stabbed, drowned and strangled, and she would just get right back up and in your face so long as she had enough lives to spare.

Once they discovered this Slendy had her sit down and meditate to look for the extra 'lives' she had in her. It took a bit but eventually she found them clustered together inside her soul like some sort of weird tumor, only this one wasn't of the cancer variety.

She didn't know the exact number of lives she had, since she sometimes went 'Sleep-killing' (which was annoying as all Hell) but she did know there were at the very least thirty lives in her that she could spend. Damn, sounded like she was going shopping or something.

That didn't mean she could be careless, because she didn't have an unlimited supply of lives and she didn't want people to know what she was just yet, but it did mean she wouldn't have to be as careful about getting hit in a place that would otherwise result in instant death. It also meant she didn't have to worry about dying if the giant fuzzball in her gut ever got sucked out, but what were the chances of that happening?

She lifted her head, quietly sniffing the air to avoid getting noticed and grinned, eyes getting drawn to a small puddle of water at the side of the road. Really? It hadn't rained in weeks and you disguise yourselves as a puddle? Idiots.

She pulled out a kunai and started cleaning her nails with it (drawing a weird look from the bridge builder and annoyed ones from Duck-Ass and the Banshee) as she stared at the puddle, briefly glancing up at the Twat to see if he had noticed them as well. The returning glance told her he had.

When he continued to walk towards the puddle however, she knew he was going to do _something_ to try and force Duck-Ass and the Banshee to fight whoever was in the damn thing, so she grinned again and moved back to watch the show. She was not disappointed.

As soon as the Twat was in front of the puddle, two men bust out of it and wrapped him in a spiked chain and pulled, seemingly shredding the Jounin to pieces.

The Banshee screamed, the bridge builder froze and Duck-Ass looked surprised.

Cheshire, however, immediately jumped at the two missing nin before they could say anything and slashed at the one closest to her, barely missing his neck.

The nin jumped back, his brother (their smell was too similar for them to be anything but brothers) slashing a clawed hand at her, which she blocked with the kunai and retaliated to with a kick to the chin, smirking when she heard the satisfying crack that came with bones breaking. Probably his neck.

The one she had first attacked roared in rage and charged at her, but Duck-Ass intercepted him and started fighting him. And while she wasn't proud enough to deny that the kid was good at fighting in a spar, when the one you were fighting was a missing nin, you needed to be a bit more than just good. You needed experience, because in the real world your Sensei couldn't just come out and stop the fight when it got too violen- oh, wait, hang on, he just did, never mind.

She looked at the Twat dryly even as she put away her kunai, remaining quiet as her Sensei pulled the true story out of the bridge builder. She could feel drool pool in her mouth at Gato's description, but she held it in no matter how hard it was. The guy sounded absolutely _delicious_. Greedy enough to ruin an entire island without care and kill a bridge builder just to keep his hold over it?

Oh yes. There was no doubt in her mind that Gato would be a meal to remember and even if she had to eat him in front of her team, she would get him. That was a damn _promise._

But first, they had to _walk_ to wave. Sometimes she wished she didn't have to hide her powers.

* * *

"DUCK!"

She stomped down the urge to yell "WHERE!?" as she ducked under the giant sword flying over their heads, watching it embed itself in the tree behind them. Then a man landed on it.

She blinked, staring up at the eyebrowless man as she raised her own.

"Zabuza Momochi." The Twat said, eyeing the man.

What followed was a rather boring fight between the Twat and the missing nin, in which she got to shock the both of them when she grabbed Zabuza's giant sword by the blade when he tried to cut her in half and simply threw him away from her and into the Twat with a grin on her face.

After that she'd had to slap Duck-Ass out of a KI induced nervous breakdown, dispel many a water clone, navigate through the thick mist the missing nin had created and dodge his 'Silent Killing Technique'. Which she was _so_ forcing the Twat to teach her once they were done with this mission.

Eventually the fight between the Jounin died down when Zabuza trapped the Twat in a floating ball of water.

"You have to run!" She snorted at the Twat's frantic yell and gave him an unimpressed look.

"Oh yes, run from the missing nin that has our Jounin Sensei trapped in a ball of water, which he could easily kill you with and then come after us after you were dead." She drawled, sarcasm dripping off her words. "What a glorious plan, you truly are an excellent strategist _Twat_."

Zabuza chuckled darkly, giving her a sadistic grin from under the bandages covering the lower half of his face.

"You're a smart girl, aren't you?"

She tilted her head, returning the grin the missing nin was giving her.

"I have to be if I don't want to starve to death."

The man raised a non existent eyebrow at her, but she just waved her hand dismissively.

"Meh, doesn't matter. After all, you'll be too dead to hear it." She didn't give the man time to respond before she was right in front of him in a burst of static, leg coming down in a kick.

The nin's eyes widened and he jumped away from the leg, pulling his hand out of the water ball the Twat was trapped in as he did so and freeing him in the process.

She grinned as the Twat fell into the water, she herself standing on the surface just fine thanks to her training with Team 9, and not even Zabuza charging at her with his sword raised over his head could wipe it from her face.

Wait, what?

She blinked, bending backwards to avoid the swung sword and, using Zabuza's second-long pause (which his brain used to process the fact that she had just bent in a way that would normally break a person's spine clean in half), kicked the man in the balls. _Hard._

He went down like a sack of brick. (She would later swear she'd heard Duck-Ass and the Twat wince at the cracking sound that came from the nin's lower half.)

She smirked at the groaning man, turning to give the Twat a smug look.

"That wasn't so hard now, was it?" She said, grabbing Zabuza's leg and throwing him onto the shore, she and the Twat following soon after.

The Twat gave her a deadpan look, eyes flicking to the downed nin.

"Ah, yes, well, I… That was a cheap shot." The Twat's reply made her look at him blankly.

"Well, we're Shinobi, right? Cheap shots are kinda what we do." She grinned at him. "Be glad I haven't done that to **you** yet, _Twat_."

The Twat gave a miniscule flinch. And three senbon hit the nin in the neck.

She blinked. The Twat blinked. Duck-Ass and the Banshee blinked. A Hunter Nin came out of the trees and thanked them for subduing Zabuza, took the guy and disappeared with him. The Twat fainted because of Chakra Exhaustion. She pouted because she didn't even get to kill Zabuza. And then the bridge guy threw the Twat on his back and started walking to his house.

And they walked and they walked and, they, _walked_ until they got to the guy's unbelievably depressing house and meet his daughter and grandson (who was a real dickish brat), put the Twat to bed and then went to bed themselves after eating a little.

(She snuck some of her own meat into her portion, but shh!)

* * *

The Twat was teaching them tree walking. After the Banshee and Duck-Ass were almost killed by a guy with a sword fetish, he thought _Tree Walking_ would help!?

Also, was he really too Stupid to realise that since she knew Water Walking, she probably knew Tree Walking too?!

"I did realise that Chizuru, no need for insults."

She said that out loud?

"Yes you did Chizuru."

Crap.

"Indeed."

She scowled, turning around to look at the eye-smiling Twat that was her teacher with a glare.

"Then what are you going to teach me _Twat_?" She asked mockingly, allowing herself a small snicker when Duck-Ass once again catapulted himself off the tree because he put too much Chakra in his feet.

The Twat kept on eye-smiling as he held up a Storage Scroll.

"I want you to open this scroll." He said cheerfully, throwing the scroll at her. She caught it, of course she did, and bit her thumb without flinching, smearing the blood across the Seal and making a cloud of smoke appear.

She coughed slightly, waving away the smoke with her free hand and looking down at her full hand, raising an eyebrow when she saw what it was. A piece of paper. She gave the Twat an unimpressed look.

"What's this? Some kind of magical paper that will kill all my enemies if it touches them?" She guessed sarcastically, waving it around slightly.

The eye-smile continued, even if it looked a little strained. "Pour some Chakra into it."

She shot him a look but did as told, pouring Chakra into the paper and then waiting. Nothing happened.

"Well, that was underwhelm-" A tearing sound.

She blinked looking down at the now split and soggy paper in her hands, staring at it with a frown for a few seconds because she was pretty sure it wasn't her who ripped it in half, though she had no idea why it was soaked.

"So you have Wind and Water." She looked up at the Twat, eyes demanding an explanation. "It's Chakra Paper. It's used to find out what your Chakra nature is."

She blinked.

She blinked twice.

Then her face split in a wide grin.

"Awesome Dattebayo!"

Then she blinked again, because why was the eye-smile back?

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to train until you drop so you can get the hang of your elements."

Crap.

"Indeed."

* * *

Sorry for not updating sooner, this chapter just really didn't want to be written.

See Ya - TheGirlyDJ.


	8. A Long Awaited Meal

Two weeks.

Two weeks of training her two new-found elements, annoying Duck-Ass and the Banshee because she was better then them at pretty much everything (And no, that wasn't arrogance, that was _fact_ ), making the Twat's life slightly more difficult, creeping out the people working on the bridge when it was her turn to watch by staring at them too much, waiting for Zabuza the Overcompensator to recover from the cheap shot she delivered and doing her damndest to _not_ kill the whiny little brat know as Inari, Tazuna the bridge builder's grandson.

Seriously, the brat seemed to have the supernatural ability to whine about _everything_ , including the fact that she and her shitty team were there to help them! How the fuck can you whine about something like that!?

Needless to say, after just two weeks, she was desperate for something to do. Preferably cold blooded murder.

Fortunately, she had spent what little free time the Twat gave her searching for Gato's base, and low and behold, she had found it!

How lovely. She was running low on food.

* * *

The night air was cold against her exposed skin, seeping into her bones and numbing her fingers and cheeks, the white porcelain resting on her face only intensifying the cold. Her ears twitched this way and that as she moved quietly across the grounds surrounding the mansion that served as Gato's base, the knife in her hand already wet with swiftly cooling blood, a nameless corpse abandoned somewhere behind her.

She moved towards the mansion silently, unseen as she slid effortlessly between oblivious guards that swiftly became lifeless garden decorations painted red with blood, some with holes in their chests, some without. Soon blood started drying around her mouth, the taste of corruption strong on her tongue.

Getting inside was laughably easy. In fact, she did laugh when she crawled in through a window and saw three men passed out drunk on the floor, swords and other weapons strewn haphazardly around the room. She slit their throats without fanfare, purring softly at the feeling of warm blood against her frozen fingers. She snuck out the door and into the deserted hallway, sniffing the air. A grin spread across her jawline when she caught the scent of greed and arrogance coming from deeper inside the mansion.

She followed the scent, killing the few guards she came across, wanting to save her hunger for the Main Course the was Gato. Only to stop just as she came to the door her prey was behind, sniffing the air once again. Two scents, previously masked by Gato's, hung in the air. One ice and herbs, the other bloody mist and hard steel.

She knew those scents.

Her ears twitched at the sound of heavy footsteps moving towards the door and jumped, running up the wall to sit on the rafters.

The door opened to allow the forms of Zabuza and his partner out, closing behind them as soon as they were out.

"Zabuza-sama?" Her ears perked up and she leaned over, getting a good look at the long-haired boy walking next to the missing nin. Oddly enough, neither of them smelled good.

"What?" The nin huffed gruffly and she smirked when she noticed he still walked with a slight limp.

"Do you truly believe he'll do as promised?" The boy questioned, looking up at the man with big brown eyes.

"Hell no." The man responded, shifting the sword on his shoulders slightly. "But if he doesn't, then that's his mistake, because I'll have his head." The nin stopped, his grip on his sword tightening slightly. "But until that happens, I have to follow the contract, which means you can't have him, killer."

She cocked her head, slowly lowering herself to hang by her arms before letting go, landing gracefully on the floor just as the two turned to face her, the boy surprised, the man cautious as they eyed her bloodstained form.

"Oh?" She purred, tail swaying behind her and a grin on her face. "And what makes you think you can stop me, Zabuza Momochi? After all, not even Konoha's elite has been able to catch me."

Her words made the boy stiffen, the man's eyes narrowing in thought.

"So you're real." He stated, eyes taking in her appearance. "The Heartstealer. Did you know people outside your little village thinks you're a myth? A story made up by the Leaf to keep the civilians in line."

She huffed with a mocking sneer, shifting her weight slightly. "Humans," She hissed, mockery and twisted amusement dripping from her words. "Always the same. Even with Tailed Beasts, Chakra and Bloodlines, the second they hear about a cannibalistic murderer that can't be caught, they immediately write it off as lies. How naive."

"You speak as if you're not human yourself." The boy said cautiously, eyeing her warily.

She snickered, making the two of them tense. "Oh, I stopped being human years ago, Gaki." She gave them a sick grin and cocked her head to the side when her comment made the ninja tense even more. "What? You honestly thought someone like me was _human?"_

"Stranger things have happened," Zabuza commented quietly, eyes fixed on her now mildly twitching form. "I know a man who looks more like a shark than a man, but that doesn't make him any less of one."

"Oh?" she voiced, cocking her head in interest. "He sounds like he'd taste _delicious._ " her sick grin returned and she cackled, before it disappeared and she fell quiet, staring the two nin down, clearly unnerving them in the process.

"But you know," she mused, slowly moving down in a crouch, "It surprises me you would protect him, seeing as he has no intention of paying you."

Zabuza snorted, shifting into a slight crouch, casually removing the sword from his back. "I doubt somebody like you would understand something like that."

"Perhaps not," she agreed easily, tail swaying behind her as she placed her hands on the ground, standing not unlike a panther preparing to paunch, an insane smile splitting her face. "but I can't say I have enough patience to try and convince you of the opposite." and with that, she launched herself at the nin, surprising him with her speed, though not enough to prevent him from reacting.

The man swung his oversized sword, but she simply stuck to the side using chakra, hissing at him as she swung her own blade, aiming for his throat. He ducked and tried to smash her against the wall, making her disappear in a cloud of blue-grey smoke, appearing again behind the man, grabbing his arm and throwing him as hard as she could at the wall, sending him crashing through it. She followed after him, jumping through the newly made hole to land on her opponent's bare chest, ready to rip his throat out, before a delicious smell made her stop and remember why she was there.

She whipped her head around, turning away from the groaning man to stare down the terrified form of Gato, the man (If you could even call him that, seeing as he was shorted then her) frozen in fear and shock behind his desk.

A crazed grin spread across her face as she leapt away from her position on top of Zabuza to land on the dark wood desk, crouching down right in front of Gato, like a panther stalking its prey, her masked face directly in front of his, the scent of corruption practically oozing off of him made all the stronger by her new position.

She reared back, insane smile still showing off her sharp teeth, giving the man a second to think she wasn't going to attack him, before launching herself at him, her mouth open in a vicious sneer.

A piercing pain suddenly erupted from her back, making her howl in pained anger as Zabuza slammed his giant Sword of Overcompensation through her and into the desk below, impaling her.

She clawed at the sword now sticking through her chest and keeping her from Gato, snarling and hissing as she did so, taking sadistic if enraged pleasure in watching her prey's face change from terrified to shocked to satisfied, only to slowly go back to terrified when he saw she wasn't dying from having a giant sword stabbed through her.

She snarled at the man, paying no mind to the burning pain coursing through her entire body, instead struggling to get off the sword and attack the man standing so close she could practically taste him, but unable to get a good grip on the sword thanks to her own gore now covering it.

" _Fuck,"_ she heard Zabuza whisper hoarsely, feeling the sword shake slightly. "What the fuck are you?"

She didn't answer, instead turning her head a fully 180 degrees with a sickening "CRACK" to scream an unearthly yowl-like sound at the man impaling her, making his eyes widen at the move that, to anybody else, would mean instant death.

Cheshire jerked her head back into its normal positioning to continue hissing and growling at Gato, but it was clear it was slowly becoming harder and harder for her to move and (finally, in the eyes of the terrified onlookers) she slumped, her hands letting go of the sword to hang limply from her body, a small trail of blood dripping from her mouth and down her chin to land on the floor, her ears and tail, which had been jerking wildly during her struggle, the last things to fall still.

The room fell silent, now devoid of her unnatural screams, the slow dripping of blood the only noise breaking through the quiet.

"Zabuza-sama," Haku finally said, his voice nothing but a whisper as he stared at the impaled body that had stayed alive from longer then humanly possible. "What was that?"

Zabuza exhaled shakily, not that anybody not a ninja would be able to tell, as he slowly pulled his sword out of the desk, the dead body hanging on it like a grotesque ornament.

"That, Haku, was the Heartstealer," the older nin said solemnly, side eyeing the corpse on his sword, as if it would jump up and rip his throat out if he took his eyes off of it. "A serial killer that's been slaughtering Konohagakure's citizens for the past three years. Although," he chuckled darkly, causally flicking his sword, sending the corpse sliding off with a wet "squish" to hit the wall behind the desk and fall to the floor facing the wall, a pool of blood slowly forming under it. "It seems they decided to move past Konoha and bit off more than they could chew."

At this point, Gato finally shook himself out of his stupor and glared at the Shinobi. "How the hell did that… that _thing_ even get in here!? You were supposed to be protecting me, not letting would be murderers almost kill me!"

Zabuza glared at the other man, but stayed quiet, grunting and beginning to walk towards the door, intent on getting ready to fight the Leaf ninja the following morning.

A quiet sound stopped him in his tracks, making him slowly turn around as the sound grew steadily louder, not able to believe what his ears were telling him.

He stared at the corpse on the other side of the room, watching its body move in time with the crazed giggling that had made him turn in the first place.

Suddenly, the head snapped around to stare at him instead of the wall, blood pooling in its open mouth as a smile stretched across its jawline, screaming bloodlust and insanity.

"I told you… didn't I?" Cheshire rasped, glowing red steam drifting off of her body as she stared into the nin's eyes from a black abyss. "I'm not... _**human.**_ "

A cloud of blue-grey smoke enveloped her body and a pained scream filled the room, making Zabuza whirl around to witness her thrust her hand through Gato's back, her arm sticking out of his chest, his still beating heart held in her hand.

She laughed at the way the two nin's eyes widened as they watched the stab wound almost as long as her entire upper body disappear in red steam, swiftly pulling her hand free of her prey's body, letting it fall to the floor as she threw the heart into the air and caught it in her mouth, doing her best to not moan in ecstasy at the rich taste of corruption it filled her mouth with, going down on all fours and throwing herself out the window.

Glass flew all around her as she fell, grabbing a hold of the windowsill, using it as leverage to place her feet on the side of the building.

She ran up it on all fours, quickly arriving at the roof, where she finally bit down on the heart in her mouth, blood spurting out and covering her already bloody face in even more of the red liquid.

When she finished she turned her head, giving the watching ninja a sick smile, before snapping her head in the direction of Tazuna's house, teleporting away in a cloud of smoke, leaving behind two mildly grossed out Shinobi and a whole lot of cooling corpses.

* * *

Cheshire let out a big yawn, futility trying to cover it with her hand, taking a peak at her fingernails to make double sure she had gotten rid of all the blood in the river the night before.

Satisfied when she didn't see any blood, she lowered her hand and looked up at the Twat with a critical eye.

"Oi, _Twat,_ " she voiced, getting a hum from behind the orange book. "If you're so sure Zabuza is going to attack today, why'd you leave Duck-Ass and the Banshee behind? Don't we need all the help we can get?"

"Ma ma~ Chizuru," her eye twitched at the name. "You're the most skilled out of the three of you, meaning you are the least likely to get in the way or died!" he said cheerfully, lifting his face out of his book to give her an eye smile.

She snorted, mumbling "And whose fault is that?" under her breath, but admitting to herself that he was right. ' _Although,'_ she thought smugly, hiding a grin with another yawn. ' _Whether they were here or not doesn't matter much anymore.'_

They walked in silence after that, their senses on high alert until they reached the bridge, where they stopped, taking in the sight of Zabuza and his apprentice standing in the middle of it, surrounded by the unconscious workers.

"Zabuza," the Twat greeted lightly, casually putting his book away. "What kept you?"

The Twat eye smiled, making the other man sneer at her, causing her to snicker and flash him a cheeky grin.

"Very funny Copy Cat," the Demon of the Mist growled out, glaring at them both. "We're not here to fight."

"Oh?" the Twat hummed, narrowing his eye at him, casually shifting so he blocked the man's view of her. She shot the back of his head a look, but didn't comment. "And why's that?"

"Because you tree huggers are apparently incapable of keeping your problems inside your village," came the sneered answer, Zabuza's snarl visible even through the bandages covering the lower half of his face. "Gato's dead."

The Twat blinked, stunned. "What? What happened?"

"The Heartstealer happened," the Twat froze, eye going wide, making the missing nin snort. "Seems your little murder problem decided to expand its reach."

"How do you know about that?" Kakashi questioned harshly, making her look at him in slight curiosity, having never heard him talk like that. "The fact the Heartstealer even exists is an S-Rank secret."

"Then you need to work on your security," he snarked, clearly amused despite his annoyance. "Because everybody and their mother know about them."

Kakashi's hand tightened into fist, a hard look in his eye. "Where you there?"

"Was I there?" he echoed incredulously. "I impaled that thing through the chest and it took two fucking minutes for it to die and then it fucking came back to life and ripped Gato's heart out and _ate it!_ "

The Twat's eye went wide again and kinda blank as he listened to Zabuza rant about her, though she couldn't really blame him. After all, nobody in Konoha had ever gotten a hit on her, let alone a fatal one, so they didn't know how hard it was to kill her.

"Whatever that thing is, it damn sure isn't human," Zabuza growled, his glaring doing a good job hiding the primal fear behind his eyes. "Good luck when you finally catch it. You're gonna need it, because I don't have the slightest clue how you'd go about killing it."

At that, just as they were preparing to leave, behind the frozen form of the Twat that masqueraded as her teacher, she flashed Zabuza and his companion a frightening grin, lips stretching to cover the sides of her face and show her razor sharp teeth, the way their eyes widened and they stumbled before they disappeared in a cloud of white smoke making her internally cackle with sadistic amusement.

* * *

I'm ssssooooooooorrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyy!

You guys have no idea how shitty I feel right now, but I just got stuck on this at some point and didn't have the motivation to get past it until resently.

And now I need to figure out what happens next. Kill me now.

See Ya - TheGirlyDJ


End file.
